El Jinchuriki Elemental
by Janshin
Summary: Todos saben que el Rikudo Sennin separo al juubi en solo los 9 Bijuus. Pero lo que casi nadie sabía es que hubo una pequeña parte del Juubi sobrante que usaba los 5 tipos de chakra conocido como el Bijuu elemental. Ahora conocerán la aventura de un joven desconocido que llego a Konoha y como el cambio la vida de Naruto. Naruto/Harem OC/no decidido(y si, soy malo para los resumen)
1. Chapter 1

**El Jinchuriki elemental "Prologo"**

Todos saben que el Rikudou sennin separo al Juubi en solo los 9 Bijuus. Pero lo que casi nadie sabía es que hubo una pequeña parte del Juubi sobrante que usaba los 5 tipos de chakra, conocido como el bijuu elemental. Los únicos que lo sabían eran el sabio y los Bijuus y decidieron por el bien del Bijuu elemental, mantenerlo en secreto y dividirlo en 5 fuerzas puras. Una por cada elemento y aquel que los consiguiera tendrá al bijuu elemental en su poder y solo aquel que sea uno con la naturaleza los podrá sentir y dominar.

Hi no kuni

7 años después del ataque del kyubi.

—Bien solo nos falta llegar a Konohagakure no sato (aldea de la hoja) —dijo un joven de 7 años de tez blanca, cabellera roja que cubría su ojo derecho, su ojo visible era de color negro. Tenía puesto una camisa blanca manga corta, guantes sin dedos con un remolino rojo en ellos, un pantalón gris y sandalias shinobi color negro—¿cierto?...Haku nee-chan—le hablo a una joven junto a él de 9 años, tez blanca, cabello negro hasta los hombros, ojos marrones. Tenía puesto, una camisa de tirantes, una pequeña campera color azul, un short hasta poco más de las rodillas color blanco y sandalias shinobi color azul.

—Tienes razón Daichi Ototo-chan—le responde Haku al ahora conocido como Daichi—solo nos falta 1 hora de viaje—informa la futura usuaria del Hyouton y en eso se nota que ambos llevaban una mochila de viaje.

—Oooh tanto ¿no podemos descansar un poco?—preguntó usando la peligrosa técnica de ojos de cachorro no jutsu—¡Por favor!—suplico el pelirrojo.

—De acuerdo- le responde la dama de hielo suspirando, mientras desempacaba unas bolas de arroz—Ten Ototo-chan—dice, mientras le daba una de las bolas de arroz al pelirrojo—pronto legaremos a nuestra nueva vida en konoha—habla nuevamente, mirando hacia su destino en las lejanías.

—Si—dijo el pelirrojo feliz—desde que Zabuza tou-san se fue de vuelta a kiri no pudimos dejar de huir—dijo tristemente, para luego ponerse feliz—pero veras que cuando lleguemos entrenare para poder protegerte lo prometo y sabes lo que digo... un Uzumaki nunca rompe una promesa—dijo, para después él y Haku comenzaran a reírse entre ellos


	2. Chapter 2: la llegada

**CAPITULO 1 "LA LLEGADA"**

Haku y Daichi después de descansar siguieron su camino hasta la aldea cuando llegaron a la puerta pudieron ver a dos personas dormidas (A/N: ya saben quién)

—Etto ¿hola?—preguntó viendo a los shinobis dormir—oigan despierten—dijo la pelinegra sacudiendo levemente a los shinobis, pero ellos seguían dormidos.

—¡Oigan reaccionen!—grito el pelirrojo, haciendo que los ninjas se caigan de espaldas del susto.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento Hokage-sama, toso fue culpa de Izumo!—dijo el shinobi de cabello en punta, asustado y señalando al ahora conocido como izumo.

—¿De que estas hablando Kotetsu? tú fuiste el que dijo que descansáramos y por tu culpa nos quedamos dormidos—le recrimino a su compañero sacándole un gotón en la nuca al dúo recién llegado.

—¿Nos podrían recibir?—preguntó la oji-marrón desconcertada, ¿cómo era que dos tipos así se hicieron shinobi?

—¿Ah?...si—-hablo el peli-marrón de nombre Izumo, ya más calmado—Nombres y asunto—pidió, mientras sacaba una hoja.

—Soy Momochi Haku y él es Uzumaki Daichi y queríamos unirnos a konoha—dijo calmada la peli-negra, mientras Izumo anotaba.

—Bien ahora vendrá un Chunin para guiarlos a la torre Hokage—hablo Kotetsu, recibiendo la hoja de su compañero y en eso aparecía un hombre de pelo hasta el cuello color plateado con un pañuelo que cubría su cabeza y con ojos de color negro, vestía un chaleco verde con un remolino rojo en la espalda, un pantalón azul vendado en lo tobillos y sandalias shinobi azules—Mizuki llévalos a la torre del Hokage—pidió el Chunin, mientras que el peliblanco asentía.

—Claro—dijo el Chunin peliplateado, para ver a los niños—síganme—hablo el chunin para luego comenzar a caminar, siendo seguido por el dúo infantil.

Asi los llevo por la aldea hasta llegar a la torre, una vez allí el Chunin guio a la Momochi y al Uzumaki a la oficina donde la secretaria los recibió, para luego preguntarles su asunto, una vez que ellos les dijeron el asunto la secretaria de nombre Mitsuki les permitió entrar. Una vez allí dentro los jóvenes recién llegados, vieron a un hombre viejo de cabello blanco y barba del mismo color, usando una túnica blanca con rojo y un sombrero con el kanji de "fuego" en el frente fumando una pipa.

—Hokage-sama estos niños querían verlo—informo el peliblanco, para luego desaparecer en una explosión de humo.

—Bien, ¿En que puedo ayudarlos?—preguntó el anciano Kage, mientras terminaba la batalla con su peor enemigo el "papeleo"

—Quisiéramos unirnos a konoha—dijo la pelinegra suavemente, mientras el Kage inhalaba de su pipa.

—Bien díganme sus nombres por favor—dijo el anciano Kage calmado, mientras que preparaba unos documentos.

—Bien, yo soy Momochi Haku y…él es Uzumaki Daichi—se presentó la pelinegra al igual que a su hermanito, haciendo que al Kage se le cayera la pipa de su boca de la impresión.

—Es…¿Espera dijiste Uzumaki?—preguntó el kage impresionado, mientras que miraba al pelirrojo infantil.

—Hai, soy Uzumaki Daichi, mucho gusto—se presentó el pelirrojo causando una gran sorpresa de parte del Kage, tanto que incluso parecía que le dio un ataque al corazón, aunque luego de unos leves momentos el viejo Sarutobi reaccionó.

—Bu...Bueno, un gusto también pequeño-hablo el peliblanco sonriendo, pero aun impresionado—un momento, ¿dijiste que eres Momochi Haku? ¿Eres pariente de Momochi Zabuza?—preguntó el Kage mirando a la peli-marrón olvidándose de su sorpresa por el Uzumaki pelirrojo.

—Hai, soy su hija adoptiva—respondió la oji-marrón sonriendo dulcemente, mientras que el Kage reacciono con completa calma y tranquilidad.

—¿NANI?—gritó el anciano de la aldea saltando de su silla, pero eso si…con completa calma y tranquilidad, aunque antes de poder continuar con el intercambio de palabras, el pelirrojo Uzumaki hablo.

—Haku nee-chan ¿cuánto falta para terminar esto? tengo hambre—se quejo el ojinegro, mientras su estómago gruñía haciéndolo sonrojar apenado y haciendo reír levemente al anciano Kage.

— _Mé recuerda a él_ —pensó el anciano, mientras que recordaba en cierto rubio al cual considera un nieto—¿porque no van a comer y cuando regresen terminamos esta reunión?—ofreció, haciendo que el pelirrojo comenzara a saltar de alegría.

—¡Yaaata vamos Nee-chan¡—Hablo el pelirrojo con alegría, mientras jalaba a la oji-marrón afuera de la oficina, mientras que el Kage viendo por donde se fueron, solo pudo soltar una leve risa.

— _Ese niño es muy simpático y también muy parecido a él_ —pensó el Kage sonriendo, para luego ver la gran pila de papeles que llegaba hasta el techo haciéndolo suspirar—tengo que buscar a alguien para el puesto no puedo seguir así—susurro llorando cómicamente.

Mientras tanto…

Por las calles de konoha nuestro dúo paseaba mientras miraban lo bonita que era la aldea a simple vista, veían tiendas de ropa, de armas y la academia donde los Genin en entrenamiento entrenaban, pero no encontraban un lugar para comer.

—Ahhh ¿dónde hay un lugar para comer?—se quejó el ojinegro, mientras seguían caminando y él se sujetaba el estómago.

—¿Que te parece ese lugar?—preguntó la pelinegra, señalando un puesto no muy grande, pero agradable.

—De acuerdo, con el hambre que tengo me comería hasta un becerro—hablo el pelirrojo Uzumaki caminando al puesto, ya una vez dentro de allí...

—Hola bienvenido a ichiraku ramen—hablo una joven de tez blanca, cabello marrón hasta los hombros de unos 10 años. Tenía un gorro blanco, un kimono blanco con un delantal azul y unas sandalias verdes—Soy Ichiraku Ayame mucho gusto—se presentó la joven sonriendo.

—Mucho gusto soy Momochi Haku y él es Uzumaki Daichi—se presentó la pelinegra sonriendo.

—Hola—saludo el pelirrojo infantil sonriendo.

—¿Y dígame Ayame-san que nos recomienda?—preguntó la hija adoptiva del espadachín de la neblina, mientras que ella y el pelirrojo se sentaban.

—Bueno, el más vendido es el miso ramen—hablo la peli-marrón en pose pensativa.

—Si Ramen—hablo el pelirrojo babeándose con solo pensar en la comida que le fascinaba—yo quiero 5 tazones por favor—pidió felizmente, impresionando levemente a la joven Ichiraku.

—Wow jeje, solo una persona pide esa cantidad para el-dijo sonriendo.

—¿Enserio quién?—preguntó la pelinegra intrigada, pero antes de que Ayame pudiera responder alguien entro al puesto un niño de no más de 7 años con pelo rubio en punta ojos azules y tres ¿bigotes? En cada mejilla. Tenía puesto un chaleco naranja con una camisa azul de bajo, un short naranja y sandalias shinobi azules.

—Ayame nee-chan quiero 5 tazones de miso ramen de puerco "ttebayo—pidió el desconocido enérgicamente, mientras se sentaba.

—Vaya, pero si es nuestro cliente N°1—hablo la peli castaña alegre y en eso el pelirrojo miro al chico rubio que se sentó a su lado.

—Hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Daichi—se presentó y saludo el pelirrojo al rubio—es un gusto—hablo extendiéndole la mano.

—Y yo soy Momochi Haku—se presentó la pelinegra cortésmente y en eso el rubio de bigotes se volteo a verlos con una gran sonrisa.

—Soy…Uzumaki Naruto "ttebayo—se presentó el rubio dejando todo en un incomodo silencio…

Hasta aquí les dejo el capítulo de Hoy XD espero lo hayan disfrutado


	3. Chapter 3: Sorpresas

**Jinchuriki elemental, capitulo 2 "Sorpresas"**

Actualmente en Ichiraku Ramen, se ve como el pequeño niño rubio ya había revelado su nombre sorprendiendo a el pelirrojo y a la pelinegra, todo estaba sumergido en un silencio incomodo, el único sonido presente era el ruido del viento soplando afuera del local, mientras que el pelirrojo y la pelinegra no podían creer que haya otro Uzumaki frente a ello.

—E-Espera…eso es imposible—hablo el pelirrojo sorprendido, aunque por dentro estaba muy feliz de tener un pariente frente a él, aunque el Uzumaki rubio..

—Etto…¿porque eso sería imposible?—preguntó el ojiazul confundido, mientras que miraba a las personas frente a él.

—Pues porque yo soy el último Uzumaki—respondió el pelirrojo ya más calmado y a la vez alegre y dejando ahora al Oji-azul en shock…¿cómo era que él era también un Uzumaki?

De repente muchas emociones pasaron por su cabeza. Primero fue la alegría, ya si él era un Uzumaki significaba que tenía familia, después un poco de ira, ya que si tenía familia y él había estado solo desde que nació, claro sin contar a Hokage, pero recordó lo que dijo el pelirrojo y se puso triste porque dijo que era el último aparte de él. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el pelirrojo.

—Además los Uzumaki somos pelirrojos y tú eres rubio—agrego el ojinegro, que aun parecía confundido, pero antes de que el rubio respondiera Haku hablo.

—Ototo-chan, recuerda lo que nos dijo Zabuza Oto-san, los Uzumaki aparte de ser pelirrojos tienen mucho chakra—le recordó la Oji-marrón, recordando las palabras del espadachín— tal vez él no sea un Uzumaki puro y por eso no es pelirrojo, pero si tiene mucha reservas de chakra como tú, entonces es un Uzumaki hecho y derecho—agrego la pelinegra sonriendo a su manera.

—Si tienes razón—hablo el pelirrojo que se sentía feliz de tener un pariente vivo—pero ¿quiénes son tus padres? —preguntó sin saber que toco un punto sensible y en eso comenzó a lamentarse al ver que Naruto estaba con la cabeza agachada.

—Mis padres según Oji-san murieron en el ataque del Kyubi no Yoko, hace 7 años—respondió el rubio Oji-azul con tristeza en sus ojos y haciendo que el pelirrojo le mirara de la misma manera al igual que la pelinegra.

—Oh…bueno…Ah…no sé qué decir—hablo el pelirrojo con una mano en la nuca, para luego darse cuenta de algo—Espera tal vez estén muertos, pero ese "Oji-san" que mencionaste tiene que saber quiénes fueron—agrego el pelirrojo sonriendo.

—Tienes razón Ototo-chan, ese hombre si sabe que Murieron ese día, debe saber algo de ellos o al menos sus nombres—agrego la ojimarron en pose pensativa.

—Esta decidido Naruto ¿quién es ese Oji-san?—preguntó mientras terminaba de comer su quinto tazón de Ramen.

—El Hokage, pero yo le digo Oji-san "ttebayo—hablo el Jinchuriki del Kyubi alegre, mientras que terminaba igualmente su quinto tazón, aunque la pregunta era…¿Cuándo comenzaron a comer?, esa era una pregunta que no tenía respuesta.

—Bien Naruto-san justo Ototo-chan y yo íbamos de nuevo con el Hokage, para terminar nuestra conversación-—dijo la pelinegra, mientras se levantaba y dejaba el dinero sobre el mostrador—Vamos—hablo y con es ella y el dúo masculino salió del local de ramen.

—¡HAI! —gritaron ambos jóvenes Uzumakis felices.

Mientras caminaban Daichi y Haku pudieron ver las miradas de odio de los aldeanos a Naruto. No entendían porque era eso, pero sabían que era malo porque eran las mismas miradas que en kiri les daban a los poseedores de un kekei genkai, según sabían por parte de Zabuza, pero veían que a Naruto no le afectaban así que le restaron importancia hasta que un aldeano se acercó a ellos y los alejo de Naruto.

—¿Oiga que cree que está haciendo?—preguntó el pelirrojo confundid y a la vez irritado, ya que esto le daba un mal presentimiento.

—Los estoy salvando del demonio—hablo en respuesta el civil calmado mientras intentaba jalarlos lejos del Jinchuriki, quien al oír eso se entristeció.

—¿De que demonio está hablando?—preguntó la poseedora del Kekkei genkai muy enojada—¡déjenos!—hablo con fuerza, zafándose del agarre para ambos ir con Naruto, mientras que otro civil aparecía y parecía estar molesto.

—Lo hacemos por su bien ese chico es un demonio—Hablo el aldeano con odio, mientras el Oji-azul agachaba la cabeza con tristeza, lo cual fue notado claramente por el pelirrojo y la pelinegra y no les agrado nada lo que escucharon…¿Cómo podían unos aldeanos decirle demonio a un niño?, era una de las miles de preguntas sin respuesta.

—No le digan así a Naruto—hablo con enojo el pelirrojo, mientras que miraba como civiles y unos cuantos Chunin comenzaban a rodearlos.

—Ahí no, el demonio les lavo el cerebro, hay que matarlo—hablo una mujer civil con miedo y a la vez odio, mientras los aldeanos a su alrededor asentían y comenzaban a tomar palos, botellas y otras cosas de la calle, lo cual asusto al Oji-azul, ya que sabía lo que pasaría ahora.

Aunque en eso la pelinegra noto que Naruto se estaba asustando, por lo que luego de un rápido pensamiento, decidió hacer algo que esperaba no hacer al menos no recién llegando a la aldea…y ese algo fue atacar.

—No se atrevan—advirtió la Oji-marrón con la cabeza agachada, mientras su pelo cubría sus ojos dándole un aspecto algo tenebroso.

—No te preocupes niña, pronto ya no estarás bajo el control de este asqueroso demonio—hablo un civil, que casi logra darle un golpe con un palo de madera al rubio, pero fue detenido por la pelinegra.

—Se los advertí—hablo la pelinegra, para luego sacar unos shurikens y hacia posiciones de manos— ¡Hyouton: Kori Shuriken!—dijo mientras lanzaba sus shurikens recubiertos de hielo a los aldeanos y ellos al no ser rápidos, no pudieron esquivar las Shuriken y se les clavaran en todo el cuerpo causándoles un fuerte dolor, solo unos pocos lograron salvarse de ese ataque e intentaron atacar al rubio, solo para ser detenidos esta vez por el Oji-negro.

—Les dijo que no se acerquen—hablo el pelirrojo, para luego comenzar a hacer posiciones de manos—¡Doton: Daichi Mae Geri! —gritó, mientras acumulaba chakra de tierra en sus pies, para luego sentir un leve temblor en ellos, luego de eso el pelirrojo corrió a unos civiles que casi golpeaban al Jinchuriki, solo para darles una patada frontal en sus estómagos con fuerza, enviándolos a volar unos 3 metros de distancia.

Al ver esto el Jinchuriki del Kyubi estaba impresionado ya que hace unos minutos conoció al pelirrojo Uzumaki y a la pelinegra de hielo y ya lo estaban defendiendo, como si se conocieran de hace años o algo así.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque me defienden?—preguntó el rubio, al pelirrojo, quien solo le dio una sonrisa de dientes.

—Porque somos familia Naruto….Nii-san—respondió el pelirrojo sonriendo, mientras que el Oji-azul no pudo resistirlo y lanzo lágrimas de felicidad leves, ya que el oír eso de familia, sin duda era algo que le siempre quiso tener.

—Además, no podemos dejar que estos bastardos te lastimen, Naruto-Kun—hablo la pelinegra sonriéndole suavemente al rubio.

—Oh no el mocoso demonio les lavo totalmente el cerebro a estos niños…debemos matarlo—hablo uno de los aldeanos que sobrevivió a los ataques.

—Nee-chan usémoslo—hablo el pelirrojo sonriendo sombríamente, mientras la pelinegra asentía.

—¡Suiton: Mizu no Muchi!—exclamaron ambos al unísono, mientras que un par látigos hechos de agua aparecían en sus brazos, para luego se viera como los látigos se extendieron hasta que enrollaron a los civiles restantes del torso, para posteriormente los hicieran chocar unos contra otros, dejándolos levemente heridos y con pérdida de aire en sus pulmones.

—¡Sera mejor que no vuelvan a molestar a Naruto Nii-san o de lo contrario no seremos tan amable la próxima vez!—hablo el pelirrojo molesto, mientras caminaba junto Naruto y Haku a la torre y el Jinchuriki no creía lo que acababa de ver con sus propios ojos.

Mientras que en dicha torre…

Hiruzen sarutobi tenía una sonrisa en el rostro había visto todo desde que Daichi y Haku salieron de su oficina, el cómo llegaron a ichiraku, su encuentro con Naruto y como lo defendieron de los civiles que se supone el protegía, ahora los veía caminar hacia la torre mientras hablaban y se le ocurrió una idea pero tendrá que esperar hasta que lleguen a su oficina.

Una vez que el trio llego vieron al kage esperándolo.

—Hola Oji-san—saludo el Jinchuriki rubio sonriendo a su manera, mientras que entraba en la oficina del Kage.

—Hola Hokage-sama—saludo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa de dientes, mientras que entraba, para luego ser seguido por la pelinegra.

—Buenas tardes Hokage-sama—saludo la pelinegra educadamente y haciendo una reverencia.

—Buenas tardes chicos ¿cómo han estado?—preguntó el peliblanco sonriendo, ya que sabía la respuesta.

—Muy bien—hablo el Oji-azul, para luego señalar al pelirrojo—¿Oji-san sabias que él es un Uzumaki igual que yo? —pregunto con una sonrisa.

—Si Naruto-kun, ellos me lo dijeron antes de que los encontraras—respondió el viejo Kage con una sonrisa, pero en eso noto que el Uzumaki rubio le miro un tanto serio.

—Oji-san…tengo una pregunta que hacerte—menciono el rubio haciendo que el Kage deje de sonreír y se ponga serio, ya que no podía evitar lo que vendría.

—Adelante Naruto puedes preguntar—hablo el Kage serio, mientras que el rubio respiro profundamente para luego contestar/preguntar.

—Oji-san ¿Quiénes son mis padres?—preguntó el Uzumaki Rubio serio al igual que todos los presentes y en eso el Kage suspiro.

—Bien Naruto primero tendrás que saber lo que realmente paso hace 7 años—hablo el Kage anciano serio, para luego contarle a Naruto acerca del ataque del kyubi de cómo fue sellado dentro de él, Naruto no estaba confundido, él estaba en shock, pero ahora entendía porque los habitantes del pueblo lo golpeaban y le decían demonio, por qué no tenía amigos y sobre todo por qué las palizas en su cumpleaños, mientras Daichi y Haku estaban igualmente sorprendidos, ya que no podían creer que un Bijuu, más específico el mismo Kyubi estuviera sellado en su nuevo amigo/familia y en eso se ve como el Uzumaki de bigotes agacho la cabeza, mientras que apretaba los puños demostrando que estaba molesto.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó en susurros el rubio—¿Por qué?—susurro levemente más fuerte—¡¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste Oji-san?!—grito un enojado rubio, mientras tenia lágrimas saliéndole de los ojos.

—Naruto te juro que iba a decírtelo, cuando fueras mayor de 15 años o cuando fueras chunin, para que no te afectara tanto—hablo el anciano tristemente, ya que le dolía ver a su nieto adoptivo de esa manera, mientras que la dama de hielo, queriendo calmar el ambiente hablo.

—Pero…eso no responde a nuestra pregunta quienes son los padres de Naruto-kun—hablo la Oji-marrón sin darse cuenta del sufijo y esto le saco un suspiro al Kage, quien luego de un momento decidió hablar.

—Bueno ellos eran conocidos como "el rayo amarillo de konoha" Namikaze Minato el Yondaime Hokage y "La habanero sangriento" Uzumaki Kushina —respondió el Kage con una sonrisa mental al recordar al Yondaime y a su esposa dejando en shock al trio otra vez.

—¿E-Estas diciendo que mi padre sello al kyubi dentro de mí?—preguntó el Oji-azul tratando de contener las lágrimas que nuevamente amenazaban con salir—¿es que acaso no me querían?—preguntó nuevamente creyendo que ni sus progenitores le tenían cariño, pero en eso el Kage responde.

—No, Naruto ellos no te querían—hablo el Kage y eso devasto al Oji-azul, quien comenzó a derramar lágrimas, pero en eso el Kage hablo nuevamente—Naruto ellos te amaban y te protegieron sellando al kyubi dentro de ti porque si no lo hacían todos incluyéndote hubiéramos muerto—agrego el viejo sonriendo levemente y viendo como Naruto se secaba la lágrimas para luego él siguiera—es más yo mismo vi cómo te cubrieron de las garras del kyubi que quería dañarte y tu padre quería que te vieran como un héroe, pero el pueblo se dejó llevar por el miedo y piensan que tú eres el kyubi, ellos creen que eres el prisionero…cuando eres solo la prisión—hablo una última vez, para luego ver al trio con lágrimas en los ojos.

Naruto lloraba de felicidad, porque sabía de sus padres que lo amaban y eso lo hacía muy feliz, pero Haku y Daichi eran otra historia a Haku le recordó como su madre la defendió de su padre que trataba de matarla muriendo en el intento y Daichi tuvo un recuerdo desde antes de que conociera a Haku y Zabuza de tres personas una con el pelo naranja, la otra con el pelo rojo y la última con el pelo azul, aunque en eso sus pensamientos de cada uno fueron irrumpidos por la vos del anciano.

—Naruto-kun quiero que tengas esto—hablo el anciano, mientras le daba unas llaves al pelirrubio.

—¿Qué es esto Oji-san?—preguntó el Jinchuriki rubio viendo las llaves intrigado.

—Son las llaves de la antigua casa de tus padres, por lo general al saber su historia tendrías que tomar posesión de la mansión Namikaze, pero no puedo darte tu herencia de clan hasta que seas mayor o un chunin, espero que lo entienda—hablo el viejo sonriendo y más al ver la sonrisa de su nieto.

—Gracias Oji-san "Ttebayo—hablo el Descendiente del rayo amarillo sonriendo, para luego mirar al pelirrojo y pelinegra—¿Pero que pasara con ellos?—preguntó señalando a Haku y Daichi.

—Bueno, yo pensaba en que tú los dejaras vivir contigo ya que él—hablo el Kage señalando al pelirrojo—Es un Uzumaki y ella—señalando a Haku—parece muy cercana a él… ¿entonces qué dices Naruto? ¿Quieres que ellos vivan contigo?—preguntó le Kage sonriendo ya que sabía la respuesta de su nieto adoptivo.

—¡Claro "Ttebayo!—gritó el Jinchuriki muy, pero muy feliz, mientras que daba leves saltos de alegría, ya que ahora viviría con familia cerca de él.

—Ahhh n-no quisiéramos molestar—hablo una apenada pelinegra y con un rubor rosa en las mejillas.

—No es molestia, enserio además es la mejor forma de pagarles que me defendieran antes—hablo el rubio, aunque la verdad del porque les ofrecía vivir con él era porque quería tener a su familia cerca—y tu ¿Qué dices Daichi Nii-san?—preguntó sonriendo y haciendo que el pelirrojo sonriera por el honorifico

—Bueno, sería una buena forma de conocernos entre los 3. Yo digo que sí—hablo levantando su pulgar sonriendo, para luego voltear a ver a la usuaria del hielo—¿y tú Haku Nee-chan?—preguntó, mientras veía a la pelinegra.

—Bueno tienes razón y también podría enseñarle a Naruto-Kun acerca del chakra y otras cosas—hablo la ojimarron sonriendo y alegrando a los Uzumakis.

—¡Hai!—gritaron los Uzumakis al unísono muy felices, mientras que el Kage tenía una pose pensativa.

—Hablando del entrenamiento quisiera que conozcan a alguien—hablo el líder del clan Sarutobi, para luego hacer unas señas a las Paredes, para luego 2 ninjas con mascara.

El primero tenía pelo plateado que desafiaba la gravedad y una máscara de perro nombre clave "INU". El segundo tenía el cabello morado hasta poco más bajo de los hombros con un ninjato en la espalda y una máscara de gato nombre clave "NEKO", mientras que el Jinchuriki al verlos sonrió.

—¡Hola Neko Nee-Chan Inu Nii-san!—saludo el rubio alegre al ver a sus figuras fraternas.

—Hola Ototo–chan–saludaron ambos AMBU sonriendo bajo sus máscaras, pero en eso el anciano Kage, les pidió cortésmente que se quitaran sus máscaras, confundiéndolos a ambos.

—¿Seguro Hokage-sama?—preguntó la pelimorada confundida, mientras que el Kage asentía.

—SI, ya que dejaran el servicio AMBU por un tiempo—hablo el Sandaime dejando el shock a los enmascarados.

—H-Hokage-sama…¿Por qué dice eso?—preguntó Inu sorprendido a más no poder—Si es por haber leído su Icha-Icha personal, Culpe a Neko, ya que ella me quito el mío—halo Inu acusando a su compañera, quien se molestó por lo que dijo, pero el líder Sarutobi solo se rio, para luego hablar.

—Nada de eso Kakashi, lo que pasa es que Naruto ya lo sabe todo—hablo el anciano kage impresionando de nuevo a los enmascarado—por lo tanto decidí que ustedes lo entrenen a él y a ellos también—agrego señalando a Daichi y Haku—Y la razón por la que los elegí a ustedes para hacer esto, ya que son los únicos a los que les tengo la confianza suficiente—hablo nuevamente el Kage, mientras que el dúo de AMBU asentía.

—Entendemos Hokage-sama, Pero…¿porque también a ellos?—preguntó el peliplata señalando al dúo infantil intrigado.

Al oír esa pregunta el Kage suspiro par alego proceder a contarle al dúo de AMBU que el pelirrojo infantil frente a ellos era Uzumaki Daichi, con solo decir ese nombre causo un gran SHOCK por parte de los enmascarados, dado que ellos creían que el único Uzumaki vivo era Naruto, pero al parecer se equivocaron…aun había otros Uzumakis vagando en las naciones elementales, pero regresando al tema, ambos AMBU aceptaron entrenarlos, ya que con esto cumplirían la promesa que le hicieron a sus respectivos Senseis hace tiempo, una vez aclarado todo el Hokage sonrió, para luego.

—Bueno, quiero que mañana estén en el campo de entrenamiento después de la academia—ordeno el Kage, mientras que el dúo de AMBU asentía y decían un leve "Hai".

—Bien ustedes pueden retirarse tengo que llevarlos a su nuevo hogar—hablo el Líder Sarutobi señalando al trio infantil, mientras que los AMBU asentían y luego desaparecieron un Puf, luego de eso el Kage se levantó de su silla y camino al trio infantil.

—Bueno Naruto, ahora los guiare a su nueva casa—hablo el viejo, para luego salir de s despacho y el trio le seguía

Con eso el anciano Hiruzen llevo al trio infantil por toda la aldea hasta que llegaron a la antigua residencia Namikaze cuando llegaron pudieron ver que era perfecto para ellos una cocina, una sala, un baño y tres habitaciones.

En la primera no había mucho solo una cama y algunos adornos. En la segunda era una cama matrimonial con una mesita de noche al lado, un pequeño escritorio con documentos y un armario con un poco de ropa. Y en la tercera había una cuna muchos juguetes y adornos, una pequeña cajonera llena con ropa de bebe incluyendo un pijama de zorro.

Naruto al ver esto no contuvo las lágrimas de felicidad. Esta era la prueba sus padres si lo amaban y mucho.

Siguieron revisando la casa para ver que necesitaban asi siguieron hasta que ya era un poco tarde y antes de irse el Hokage le hablo.

—Recuerden mañana ustedes 2—señalando al pelirrojo y la pelinegra—irán a la academia a la clase de Iruka Naruto—hablo el Kage llamando su atención—hazme el favor de llevarlos ¿sí?—preguntó ganando un asentimiento del pelirrubio.

—No hay problema Oji-san—hablo el rubio sonriendo a su manera y en eso el Kage suspira.

—Bueno, me voy todavía tengo trabajo que hacer, adiós—se despidió el Lider de Konoha, mientras el trio infantil entraban a su nuevo hogar, cenaron ramen instantáneos cortesía de Naruto y luego se acostaron en la cama matrimonial, cada uno sonriendo por sentir la calidez familiar.

—Buenas noches Haku Nee-chan, Naruto Nii-san —hablo el pelirrojo dando un bostezo—duerman bien—hablo, para luego cerrar los ojos dispuesto a dormir.

—para ti Daichi Ototo-chan y que descanses, también tú Naruto-Kun—hablo la pelinegra de hielo, acomodándose entre las mantas para dormir.

—Igual para ustedes Daichi Nii-san, Haku-chan—Hablo sin darse cuenta del pequeño sonrojo de la pelinegra por el sufijo "chan" en su nombre., pero eso si fue captado por Daichi, quien sonrió.

— _Esto podría ser interesante_ —pensó el pelirrojo, para luego caer dormido y así los tres pasaron una linda noche, o eso parecía…

¿Qué les pareció?

¿Les gusto?

Espero que so, y con eso me despido de aquí ^^


	4. Chapter 4: Pesadillas dle pasado

**Me disculpo de ante mano con todos los que lean mi historia, por no poder editarla (tengo problemas de ordenador serios) por lo que debo publicar así, les pomeo que se arreglara cuanto antes**

 **Capítulo 3** " **Pesadillas del pasado"**

En la casa Namikaze nuestro trio dormía plácidamente o eso parecía a simple vista. Seguro se preguntaran ¿Por qué? Pues dentro de sus sueños eran atormentados por su propio pasado.

(Sueño de Haku)

En una pequeña granja en Kirigakure no sato una pequeña Haku de no más de 6 años estaba jugando en el agua. Cuando algo raro paso el agua se volvía más fría y se convirtió en hielo cuando su madre lo ve le da una cachetada y le dice que lo vuelva a hacer a lo cual ella le promete que así será.

Pero lo que no sabían era que eran espiados por un hombre que se dirigía hacia allí. El hombre fue por algunos aldeanos diciéndole lo que vio y entre todos armados fueron hacia la granja.

Cuando llegaron a su objetivo irrumpieron dentro asustando a las féminas que se ocultaron esperando a que se larguen de su casa. Pero fueron encontradas.

Aldeano: ¡OIGAN AQUÍ ESTAN!- grito alertando a los otros.

En poco tiempo llegaron los demás junto con su líder quien era la persona que menos esperaban.

Haku: Pa...Papá por…Porque-dijo una muy asustada pelinegra.

Roku: Porque mereces morir vi lo que hiciste antes eres un demonio-le dijo fríamente a la pelinegra.

Cuando están a punto de matarla su madre se interpone recibiendo ella el impacto y cae sin vida frente a Haku la cual estaba aterrorizada.

Roku: ahora es tu turno-dijo mientras elevaba su hacha para matarla y…

(Mundo real)

Haku se despertó sudando y respirando agitadamente cuando se calma ve que estaba en la cama junto con Naruto y Daichi.

Ella ve que no podrá dormir esa noche y decide a la sala. Se acerca a la ventana para ver las estrellas dedujo que eran la 4:15 A.M por lo oscuro del cielo y así al no poder hacer nada se queda viendo las estrellas un rato.

Mientras esto sucedía en la habitación un pelirrubio estaba igual que la pelinegra.

(Sueño de Naruto)

Sé podía ver a un pelirrubio corriendo asustado por las calles de la aldea. Saben ¿Por qué? Porque estaba huyendo de una turba enfurecida donde había civiles y algunos shinobis todos armados con botellas rotas, palos y otras cosas que agarraron de la calle.

Naruto: Por…. Porque me persiguen-dijo un muy asustado pelirrubio mientras entraba a un callejón.

Civil1: ¡Aqui esta el demonio!-grito mientras entraban al callejón.

Civil2: ¡Ahora terminaremos lo que inicio el Yondaime-sama!-grito mientras se acercaba al pelirrubio asustado.

Naruto: Por….Por favor yo no hice nada no me hagan esto-suplico el ojiazul para recibir un golpe en el estómago que le quito el aire.

Civil3: Cállate demonio tu mataste a mi padre y a mi hermano-dijo un furioso civil mientras le propinaba otro golpe en el estómago al pelirrubio dejándolo de rodillas.

Naruto: P… Po… Por f… favor déjenme yo no hice nada-siguió suplicando el pelirrubio ya sin fuerza.

Shinobi: Esto es por mi hija y hermano demonio Katon: Housenka no Jutsu (Elemento fuego: técnica del fuego mítico del fénix)-dijo el shinobi mientras expulsaba una gran cantidad de fuego de la boca quemando al pobre pelirrubio que no hacía más que suplicar y llorar.

Naruto: P….p...po...por….f…fa…favor y….ya n…no m….me ha…gan da…ño por favor-suplico ya sin fuerza en pelirrubio.

Mientras los civiles y shinobis seguían golpeándolo hasta que uno de ellos lo agarró del cuello con fuerza y entonces….

(Mundo real)

Naruto se despertó sudando y respirando agitadamente (como Haku antes) cuando se calmó vio que Daichi estaba ahí pero no vio a Haku y le preocupo un poco así que salió de la cama y se fue directo a la sala donde encontró a la pelinegra viendo las estrellas.

Naruto: Hola Haku-chan-Dijo el pelirrubio llamando la atención de la pelinegra.

Haku: Ah hola Naruto-kun ¿tampoco puedes dormir?-pregunto la pelinegra mientras en rubio asentía.

Naruto: y por lo que veo tu tampoco ¿cierto?-pregunto el jinchuriki mientras la usuaria del Hyouton asentía- ahhh-suspiro- lo que paso fue que tuve una pesadilla-admitió el joven jinchuriki.

Haku: Igual yo tuve un recuerdo un poco traumante-dijo la usuaria del Hyouton con tristeza.

El pelirrubio noto esto y se acercó dándole un pequeño abrazo lo cual sorprendió un poco a la ojimarron.

Naruto: Descuida Haku-chan nunca más te pasara algo así lo prometo-dijo el ojiazul con una voz calmada y dulce que hiso sonrojar un poco a la pelinegra sin que el rubio lo notara.

Haku: Gracias Naruto-kun-dijo devolviendo el abrazo.

Pero desconocido para ellos en la habitación el pelirrojo estaba pasando lo mismo que ellos.

(Sueño de Daichi)

Daichi estaba aterrado todo lo que veía eran cuerpos muertos montones de cuerpos sin vida

Hasta que uno de ellos se levando y se acercó.

Daichi: ALEJADE DE MI-grito asustado el pelirrojo.

(?): JEJEJEJEJAJ no puedo hacer eso Salamandra-sama me dijo que aniquilara a todos y eso te incluye-dijo mostrando una sonrisa macabra tomando una espada que tenía en estómago.

Daichi: DIJE QUE TE ALEJARAS-dijo haciendo posiciones de manos-Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Gran bola de fuego)-dijo exhalando una cantidad masiva de fuego por la boca quemando al cadáver.

Pero lo que paso lo sorprendió los restos quemados estaban volviéndose a unir como si nada hubiera pasado.

(?): Jejejeje pensaste que sería así de fácil que con un Jutsu tan débil me derrotarías-dijo riendo como maniático asustando más al pelirrojo-tu causaste su muerte-dijo el cadáver mostrando tres figuras.

Una de ellas tenía el pelo naranja en punta y piel un poco bronceada. La segunda tenía el pelo rojo que cubría su ojo derecho y piel placa y la última tenía el pelo azul con una flor de origami en la cabeza y piel ligeramente bronceada.

Daichi no lo podía creer ahí estaban las 3 personas que lo ayudaron desde que era un bebe hasta hace 2 años.

(?): JEJEJE TU TU LOS MATASTE-dijo el cadáver señalándolo.

Daichi: No no no eso no es cierto-decía mientras se agarraba la cabeza.

(?): JEJEJE CLARO QUE LO ES TU LOS MATASTE JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ-reía maniáticamente el cadáver.

Daichi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

(Mundo real)

Daichi: NOOOOOOOOOOO-grito despertando de golpe y llamando la atención de la pelinegra y el pelirrubio que todavía estaban en la sala.

Ellos fueron corriendo a la habitación y vieron al pelirrojo sudado, respirando aceleradamente y temblando de miedo.

Haku: Daichi ¿Ototo-chan estas bien?-pregunto la usuaria del Hyouton preocupada por el pelirrojo.

Naruto: Daichi Nii-san ¿Qué tienes?-pregunta también preocupado el jinchuriki.

Daichi: Na…Nada solo fue una pesadilla-dijo ya respirando normal pero seguía temblando.

Haku y Naruto se le acercaron y lo abrazaron entre los dos

Haku: Shhh ya paso Ototo-chan-dijo la ojimarron mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

Naruto: Haku-chan tiene razón además las pesadillas no son reales-dijo un sonriente pelirrubio.

Daichi: Pero no fue del todo una pesadilla-susurro sin que lo escucharan.

Bien aqui les dejo el cap de hoym, lamento la tardanza, pero tengo problemas (serios)

Que les pareció el cap? que les gusto más? que les impacto más? espero comentarios/reviews de todos, nos vemos ^^


	5. Chapter 5: entrenamiento parte 1

**El jinchuriki elemental Capítulo 4 "entrenamiento parte 1 la academia"**

En la casa Namikaze el trio seguía abrazado ninguno de los tres se movía y ningún ruido se escuchaba aparte de su propia respiración.

Así se quedaron 35 minutos ninguno de ellos quería moverse se sentían bien estando juntos como una familia.

Naruto: Eh y ¿ahora qué hacemos?-pregunto el ojiazul.

Daichi: No sé ustedes pero yo no creo poder dormir.

Haku: Bueno y que tal si aprovechamos para conocernos-propuso la ojimarron.

Naruto: Si es buena idea "ttebayo-dijo el ojiazul con su sonrisa característica.

Daichi: Por mi está bien-dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo.

Se quedaron ahí conociéndose y se reían cuando Naruto les contaba de las bromas les hacía a los aldeanos. Daichi le contó a Naruto cuando Zabuza quiso enseñarles a cazar un oso y termino con todo el cuerpo con rasguños y moretones. Continuaron así hasta las 7:00 A.M.

Naruto: Oiga ya falta poco para irnos hay que prepararnos-dijo el pelirrubio viendo el reloj que estaba junto a su cama. (N/A: Apuesto que se les olvido que estaban en la cama).

Daichi: Bien iré a darme un baño-dijo el pelirrojo mientras se dirigía al baño.

Haku: Yo iré a preparar el desayuno-dijo la ojimarron dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Naruto: Bien yo me daré un baño después-dijo mientras se dirigía a la sala.

Daichi salió del baño usando una camisa roja manga corta con un remolino negro en la espalda, unos pantalones negros hasta poco más debajo de las rodillas, los mismos guantes y sandalias shinobis negras.

Daichi: Naruto Nii-san ya puedes entrar-dijo el pelirrojo mientras se sentaba en la mesa junto al ojiazul.

Naruto: Bien… oye-dijo llamando la atención del ojinegro.

Daichi: ¿Si?

Naruto: Me prestarías algo de ropa es que olvide traer ayer la mía-pregunto un apenado pelirrubio con la mano en la nuca.

Daichi: Si. No hay problema tómala está en aquella mochila-dijo señalando su mochila de viaje que estaba aún lado del sofá.

Naruto: Gracias Daichi Nii-san-agradeció el jinchuriki.

Daichi: No tienes que agradecer nada Naruto Nii-san-dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo.

Así el pelirrubio se dirigió al baño se tomó una ducha rápida y salió usando una camisa negra con el kanji de "amistad" en la espalda, unos pantalones grises vendados cerca de los talones (como Kakashi) y unas sandalias shinobi negras.

Haku con ayuda de Daichi y Naruto armaban la mesa para desayunar. La comida consistía en unos huevos fritos, pan tostado y para felicidad de Naruto un poco de ramen.

Haku: Bien ustedes coman mientras yo me doy una ducha-dijo la pelinegra yéndose al baño.

Alrededor de 15 minutos Haku salió del baño usando una camisa de tirantes color blanco, un pantalón ajustado a su figura violeta y unas sandalias Shinobi azules.

Después de comer entre los tres lavaron los platos y limpiaron un poco la casa.

Naruto: Bueno vámonos-dijo el ojiazul mientras abría la puerta.

Mientras caminaban el trio podía notar las miradas de odio de los aldeanos tanto de civiles como de shinobis y algunos comentarios como "miren ahí va el demonio" o "pobres niños el demonio les lavo el cerebro".

Ellos no hacían caso a nada que no sea su propia conversación.

Cuando llegaron a la academia mientras Naruto los guiaba al salón se encontraron con un chunin de piel bronceada, cabello marrón en cola de caballo y una cicatriz en el medio de la nariz.

Naruto: Hola Iruka-sensei-saludo el pelirrubio animado.

Iruka: OH Hola Naruto-saludo el chunin cicatrizado dándose cuenta de sus acompañantes-¿quiénes son ellos?

Naruto: Ellos son…-siendo cortado por el dúo.

Haku: Mi nombre en Haku Momochi-se presentó la pelinegra impresionando al cola de caballo.

Daichi: Y yo soy Daichi Uzumaki-Dijo el ojinegro dejando sin habla al pelimarrón.

Iruka: Dijiste Uzumaki. Eso significa…-antes de terminar el pelirrojo asintió.-(Pensando: Así que ellos son las personas que hokague-sama me hablo ayer)

Daichi: Si soy un pariente de Naruto Nii-san-dijo mientras en cola de caballo salía de su impresión para ser cambiada por una sonrisa.

Iruka: Bueno es un gusto soy Iruka Umino-dijo aun sonriendo.

Iruka los llevo a su salón. Cuando llegaron el pelirrojo pudo observar a algunos niños.

Uno de ellos tenía el cabello negro en cola de caballo y piel blanca que estaba durmiendo sobre su asiento. Tenía puesto una camisa gris manga corta con un círculo en el centro, un short gris oscuro hasta las rodillas y sandalias shinobis negras.

Otro era gord…de huesos grandes, ojos negros pelo marrón y con una marca de un remolino en cada mejilla que tenía una bolsa de papas en la mano. Usaba una camisa blanca bajo una campera marrón y blanca, unos pantalones marrones y sandalias shinobis azules.

Otro era un joven de 7 años de piel bronceada, ojos rasgados, pelo en punta color marrón, unas marcas triangulares rojas en cada mejilla y un perro blanco en la cabeza. Usaba una camisa negra bajo un suéter gris, un short azul oscuro y sandalias shinobis azules.

También uno de ellos tenía el pelo negro en punta, piel blanca y lentes oscuros. Usaba una camisa gris simple manga larga, un pantalón gris oscuro hasta las rodillas y sandalias shinobis negras

El último tenía la piel blanca, pelo negro en forma de culo de pato y ojos negros. Traía puesto una camisa manga corta negra con un abanico rojo y blanco en la espalda, un short gris y sandalias shinobis negras.

Por lo que podía ver eran las personas de las que le hablo Naruto. Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino abúrame y Sasuke Uchiha.

Haku mientras tanto veía un pequeño grupo de 3 niñas en el extremo del salón.

La primera tenía el pelo azul hasta el cuello y ojos perlados casi blancos. Llevaba puesto un kimono celeste y sandalias azules.

La segunda tenía el pelo rosa con un moño rojo y ojos verdes. Tenía puesto una camisa negra manga corta, un short azul hasta las rodillas y sandalias rojas.

La última tenía el pelo rubio y ojos azules. Usaba una camisa de tirantes naranja, una falda celeste hasta poco antes de las rodillas y sandalias azules.

Haku dedujo que eran Hinata Hyuga, Ino Yamanaka y Sakura Haruto. Las chicas de las que Naruto les conto. Antes de continuar el chunin pelimarrón se paró en frente de su clase y dijo.

Iruka: Buenos días niños-saludo el chunin recibiendo un "buenos días sensei"-bien antes de empezar quisiera informarles que tenemos 2 estudiantes nuevos-dijo sacándole curiosidad a casi todos los presentes-por favor pasen-dijo mientras Daichi y Haku caminaban al centro del salón.

Hubo diferentes reacciones algunas niñas al ver al pelirrojo de ruborizaron otras no le dieron importancia. Algunos niños tenían curiosidad del pelirrojo y otros no le despegaban la mirada a la pelinegra lo cual hizo que se pusiera un poco nerviosa.

Iruka: Bien digan sus nombres, lo que les gusta, lo que les disgusta, sus pasatiempos y sueños para el futuro.

Haku: Bien soy Haku Momochi, me gusta cocinar y entrenar con Ototo-chan. Me disgustan aquellas personas arrogantes y las personas que usan a las mujeres como un objeto. Mis pasatiempos son cocinar, entrenar y leer y mi sueño es encontrar a alguien que me quiera como soy.

Esto gano unas miradas simpáticas las niñas y unas miradas pervertidas de algunos hombres

Que murmuraban cosas como "ella es linda", "ella será mía" o "ella me ayudara a renacer mi clan"(N/A: Adivinen quien fue ese último :P)

El pelirrojo noto las miradas y no le gusto para nada que vieran así a su Nee-chan.

Iruka: Bien ahora es tu turno-dijo el cola de caballo apuntando al pelirrojo.

Daichi: Soy Daichi Uzumaki, Mis gustos son entrenar con Haku nee-chan, el ramen(N/A: jejeje Naruto le contagio su amor por el ramen)

Y ayudar a quien lo necesite, me disgusta las personas arrogantes, las personas que se burlan de los débiles y los que se meten con Haku nee-chan mis pasatiempos son entrenar y viajar y mi sueño es encontrar a tres personas especiales para mí.

Esto causo que algunas niñas se sonrojaran un poco y los niños lo miraran incrédulos.

Iruka: Bueno ya pueden sentarse-dijo tranquilo el chunin.

Así Naruto, Haku y Daichi se sentaron los tres al extremo del salón. Todo pasaba normal su sensei les explicaba la definición de chakra y como moldearlo. Continuaron con eso hasta que sono la campana de almuerzo.

Cuando salieron Haku vio como el culo de pato se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa arrogante.

Sasuke: Hola cómo te llamas-dijo el culo de pato con su sonrisa arrogante.

Haku: Que no escuchaste cuando me presente-dijo la usuaria del Hyouton irritada.

Sasuke: jajaja ¿porque no me acompañas?-dijo el arrogante tomándola del brazo siendo detenido por cierto pelirrojo-Que quieres.

Daichi: Que dejes a Haku nee-chan antes de que te de tu merecido-dijo con una voz oscura.

En eso algunos niños/as se reunieron para ver el "pleito".

(?): Oye no te metas con Sasuke-Kun-grito lo que parecía ser un alma en pena.

Daichi: Si de casualidad alguien escucho lo que dije cuando me presente sabrá que no me gusta cuando se meten con Haku nee-chan-dijo aun con su voz oscura.

Sasuke: hmp y tú crees que puedes contra mí un Uchiha un ninja de elite-dijo con su voz y sonrisa arrogante.

Daichi: Pues para mí no ere más que un niño mimado o peor un bebe mimado-dijo impresionando al grupo que estaban alrededor y haciendo gritar a muchas niñas acerca de humillar a su "Sasuke-Kun".

Sasuke: A quien dices bebe perdedor-dijo el culo de pato mientras intentaba golpearlo fallando miserablemente.

Daichi: Te lo advierto no vuelvas a hacer-dijo el ojinegro con voz de ultratumba.

Sasuke: Y quien eres tú para decirme que hacer-dijo intentando golpearlo otra vez siendo detenido firmemente por el pelirrojo.

Daichi: Te lo advertí-dijo soltándolo y haciendo posiciones de manos- Doton: Daichi Mae Geri (Patada Sísmica Frontal)-dijo mientras desaparecía y reaparecía detrás el Uchiha dándole una patada en la columna mandándolo a volar 5 metros dejándolo inconsciente.

(?): ¡Por que le hiciste a Sasuke-Kun!-grito de nuevo el alma en pena.

Naruto: Eh Sakura-chan cálmate-dijo el jinchuriki tratando de calmarla.

Sakura: Cállate Naruto-Baka-dijo la pelirosa llamando la atención del pelirrojo.

Daichi: A menos que quieras terminar como el mimado no vuelvas a hablarle a Naruto Nii-san así-dijo el pelirrojo con voz de ultratumba.

Sakura: Porque defiendes al Baka es solo un perde..-pero no alcanzo a terminar porque un Shuriken paso justo al costado de su cabeza.

Pero lo raro era que una Shuriken de hielo todos incluyendo a el pelirrojo vieron a Haku que estaba con la cabeza gacha con su cabello tapándole los ojos.

Haku: Sera mejor que te calles y dejes de insultar a Naruto-Kun o de lo contrario de clavare miles de esas por todo el cuerpo-dijo con una voz que te decía "obedece o muere" que dejo mudos a todos incluyendo al pelirrojo.

Antes de que alguien dijera o hiciera algo la campana sonó de nuevo y todos volvieron al salón. Cuando su sensei llego hablo.

Iruka: Bien vamos al dojo de la academia para el lanzamiento de kunai y shurikens-dijo mientras sus estudiantes asentían.

Fueron guiados por su sensei a una habitación de madera con unos maniquíes.

Iruka: Bien cuando los nombre párense ahí-dijo el chunin apuntando hacia un espacio vacío-Kiba Inuzuka-llamo el pelimarrón al ojirrasgado.

Cuando se acercó miro a su sensei quien asintió. Así procedió a lanzar 10 shurikens que solo acertaron 4 y con los kunai fueron 6/10.

Iruka: Bien has mejorado Kiba buen trabajo-dijo para felicidad del pelimarrón- Shikamaru Nara-dijo el cola de caballo.

Así continuaron

Shikamaru logro 3/10 y 7/10

Shino dijo que no lo haría ya que su clan no usa armas por lo tanto no serviría.

Choji hizo 4/10 y 5/10

Ino consiguió 7/10 y 6/10

Hinata 6/10 y 5/10

Sakura 8/10 y 5/10

Sasuke para su arrogancia 9/10 en ambos

Iruka: Naruto Uzumaki-llamo mientras el pelirrubio se dirigió al centro-bien Naruto puedes empezar-dijo el ojinegro mientras en ojiazul asintió mientras tomaba sus 10 shurikens y kunai. Al lanzarlos fallo todos los tiros. Pero Daichi y Haku pudieron ver algo que los confundió y fueron a hablar con el pelirrubio.

Sasuke: jajajajaja miren al dobe es cierto un perdedor siempre es un perdedor-dijo el pelinegro arrogante.

Daichi: Naruto ve afuera tengo que hablar contigo-susurro el pelirrojo haciendo que el rubio lo siga.

Naruto: Que pasa Daichi Nii-san-dijo el de los ojos de cielo.

Daichi: Quiero saber el ¿porque?-pregunto el pelirrojo serio.

Naruto: ¿eh De que hablas?-pregunto el jinchuriki.

Daichi: Porque fallaste apropósito-dijo serio el ojinegro poniendo nervioso a su "Nii-san"-vi el movimiento de tus manos tu no querías acertar en los blancos tu fallaste queriendo hacerlo.

Naruto: Es que me desconcentre-dijo ganando una mirada de "dime la verdad" del pelirrojo-bien lo que pasa es que finjo ser así para tener amigos o al menos llamar la atención-dijo cabeza abajo-ya que nunca e tenido amigos.

Daichi: Y que Haku nee-chan y yo estamos pintados no tienes que fingir ya no estás solo me tienes a mí y a Nee-chan-dijo con una sonrisa viendo al rubio indeciso el suspiro-si prometes hacerlo te llevo a comer todo el ramen que quieras ya que aún tengo el dinero que Zabuza Tou-san medio-dijo viendo al ojiazul ya decidido.

Naruto: SISISISISISISISISI lo prometo Nii-san-dijo alegre el jinchuriki.

Daichi: Bien ahora ve lanza esas armas correctamente, deja caer tu mascara de débilucho y…¡deja salir al verdadero Naruto Uzumaki-grito la última parte el pelirrojo recibiendo un SI del rubio.

Fueron de nuevo con su sensei dentro del dojo.

Daichi: Iruka-sensei podría dejarle a Naruto Nii-san lanzar de nuevo por favor-pidió el pelirrojo.

Iruka al no ver inconveniente acepto la petición.

Iruka: Bien Naruto tendrás otra oportunidad-le dijo ante las quejas de sus alumnos.

Sasuke: Porque el dobe puede lanzar de nuevo si es un perdedor-dijo irritado el dobe conseguía un trato especial y el no que era un Uchiha.

Daichi: De que te quejas teme si tú ya pasaste y lo hiciste bien-dijo el ojinegro tranquilo ante la irritación del culo de pato.

Iruka: Ya no pelen no hay problema solo es una oportunidad no hay nada de malo-dijo el cola de caballo sereno-bien Naruto puedes empezar.

El rubio tomo las armas cerro los ojos pensando si hacerlo o no luego volteo hacia el pelirrojo y la pelinegra los cuales asintieron y los lanzo.

Para sorpresa de todos obtuvo 10/10 en cada uno dejando sin habla a la mayoría de los presentes.

Daichi/Haku: ¡bien hecho Naruto!-gritaron al unísono.

Sasuke: cómo es que un perdedor como el logro hacer eso-dijo el enojado pato.

Sakura: ¡Baka seguro hiciste trampa no hay forma en que un tonto como haya lograd eso por su cuanta!-grito el alma en pena junto el club de fans de Sasuke.

Daichi: No lo molesten el no hizo trampa solo uso su habilidad natural-dijo el pelirrojo irritado.

Sakura: ¡MENTIRA EL BAKA HIZO TRAMPA ES IMPOSIBLE QUE SEA MEJOR QUE SASUKE-KUN!-grito el alma en pena dejando casi sordos a todos.

Daichi: Así entonces si es tan bueno ¿cómo es que lo derrote en menos de 3 minutos?-pregunto con sarcasmo.

Sakura: Es porque lo atacaste desprevenido-dijo la ojiverde enojada.

Daichi: ¿Así? Iruka-sensei puedo proponer un combate de entrenamiento entre el teme y yo-Propuso el pelirrojo sonriente mientras el culo de pato sonreía arrogante.

Iruka: Eh no estoy seguro-dijo mientras el pelirrojo usaba lo OJOS DE CACHORRO NO JUTSU-está bien está bien solo deja de hacer eso-dijo el cola de caballo-Ahora un combate de practica entre Daichi Uzumaki contra Sasuke Uchiha. Solo será taijutsu no quiero ni ninjutsu ni genjutsu-anuncio el chunin cicatrizado.

Sasuke: Vas a perder dobe-dijo el arrogante mimado.

Iruka: ¡Hajime!-grito en chunin iniciando el combate.

Sasuke corrió hacia el pelirrojo tratando de golpearlo pero el solo se movió hacia la derecha dejando de largo al ojinegro. Enojado intento darle una patada la cual el pelirrojo atrapo con la maño como si no fuera nada lo que se enojara todavía más.

Cuando se liberó hizo posiciones de manos

Sasuke: Katon: Gōkakyū no **Jutsu** (Jutsu gran bola de fuego)-exclamo el culo de pato exhalando una gran cantidad de fuego por la boca.

Iruka: ¡Alto Sasuke dije solo taijutsu!-grito preocupado de que alguien saliera herido.

Daichi solo seguía parado viendo la bola de fuego en su dirección. El Jutsu lo alcanzo ante la mirada de horror de los espectadores excepto de Haku.

Sasuke: jajajaja te dije que no podrías vencerme-el culo de pato con su vos arrogante mientras alguno niños en especial Naruto lo fulminaban con la mirada ¿Cómo se atrevía ese tonto mimado matar a alguien?

(?): A quien le hablas-dijo una vos a sus espaldas cuando volteo pudo ver al pelirrojo ahí como si nada.

Sasuke: Como sobreviviste-dijo furioso este tipo lo estaba dejando en ridículo.

Daichi: Fácil shunshin no Jutsu-dijo mientras hacia posiciones de manos-je mi turno Katon: Hi Mae Geri (Patada Flamígera Frontal)-exclamo mientras sus pies empezaban a encenderse.

Corrió hacia el pelinegro que no pudo hacer nada para evitar la patada. Mandándolo a volar 4 metros dejándolo no solo inconsciente si no también con parte de la remera quemada.

Fans: ¡SASUKE-KUN!-gritaron todas al unisonó.

Daichi: No que me ibas a derrotar teme. Grábate esto en la cabeza siempre va a ver alguien más fuerte no eres el centro del mundo-dijo con desprecio para dirigirse hacia Naruto y Haku.

Naruto: WOW Daichi Nii-san eso fue increíble-dijo alegre el ojiazul apenando un poco al ojinegro.

Haku: Tiene razón Ototo-chan fue impresionante-dijo la usuaria del Hyouton apenando más al ojinegro.

Daichi: Gracias. Aunque esa bola de fuego me dio un poco-dijo viendo una parte de su pantalos quemada.

Después de un rato Iruka llevo al emo a la enfermería siguieron tranquilos hasta la salida.

Iruka: Bien nos vemos mañana-dijo el cicatrizado mientras salía del salón.

Daichi: Bien ahora que hacemos-dijo mientras él, Haku y Naruto se dirigían a la puerta.

Naruto: No sabr…..-se cortó de repente

Haku: ¿qué pasa Naruto-Kun?.

Naruto: Espérenme vuelvo en un rato- dijo mientras se alejaba ante las miradas confusas de sus amigos.

Siguió caminando hasta que llego a un campo con hermosas flores de todos colores. Ahí en el medio del hermoso campo vio una niña de su edad llorando. Tenía el pelo rubio hasta el cuello y ojos azules hinchados de tanto llorar.

El ojiazul la reconoció de inmediato esa Niña era Ino Yamanaka pero se preguntaba "¿Qué hace aquí?" y "¿Por qué está llorando?" él se le acerco y dijo.

Naruto: Ino-san ¿qué tienes porque estas llorando?-preguntó el pelirrubio preocupado.

Ino: No te importa (snif) baka-dijo con una voz débil y triste.

Naruto: Vamos. Si no me importara no preguntaría. Dime puedes confiar en mi-dijo dándole una sonrisa cálida que la hizo sonrojar levemente.

Ino: Bien lo que paso es…

(Flashback 30minutos antes)

Ino se dirigía muy feliz el emo con una caja en las manos.

Ino: Sa..Sasuke-Kun ¿quieres probar el almuerzo que te prepare?-pregunto la pelirrubia tímida.

Sasuke: No. No me importa almorzar con estorbos-dijo secamente el emo.

Ino: Vamos Sasuke-Kun sé que te gustara-insistió la pelirrubia.

Sasuke: ¡eh dicho que no!-dijo empujándola tirando la caja que tenía en las manos-no me interesa estar con molestias como tú que Solo me retrasan en mi objetivo. No son más que una tontas-dijo con irritación pisando con fuerza la caja de Ino que no hacía más que llorar-mejor lárgate estorbo.

La pelirrubia se fue corriendo en un mar de llanto no podía creer que su Sasuke-kun No. Sasuke le haya echo eso. Llego al campo de flores que ella conocía y se puso a llorar hasta que el pelirrubio llego.

(Flashback fin)

Ino: Y ahora estoy hablando contigo-dijo la ojiazul triste.

Mientras el jinchuriki aunque no lo pareciera en el exterior. En el interior estaba furioso no entendía como era que el teme le hizo ese a la ojiazul que solo quería ser amable.

Naruto: Ino te diré lo que pienso-dijo llamando la atención de la pelirrubia-el teme no te merece tu eres hermosa, inteligente, divertida, adorable y muy fuerte cualquier chico que no note eso no te merece-dijo con sinceridad sin nota que ella parecía como una manzana madura-aunque no lo creas yo daría cualquier cosa por tener una chica como tú-dijo dándole una sonrisa cálida haciendo que la pelirrubia le gane a cierta ojiperla en sonrojo.

Ino: Gracias Naruto…Kun-dijo con la cara totalmente roja.

Naruto: No hay de que Ino-chan-dijo el pelirrubio impresionándola un poco por el sufijo-bueno me tengo que ir-dijo haciendo que la rubia se entristezca cosa que noto el jinchuriki-antes de eso quiero que tengas esto-dijo mientras sacaba un collas de oro con el kanji de "amor" de su bolsillo y se lo daba que con gusto lo acepto-bueno adiós-menciono el jinchuriki.

Mientras de daba un beso rápido en la mejilla para luego salir corriendo de nuevo con sus amigos.

La pelirrubia quedó en shock unos momentos tocándose la mejilla besada con la mano derecha y con la que tenía el collar la acerco a su corazón.

Ino: Te lo agradezco mucho Naruto-Kun enserio muchas gracias-susurro para sí misma mientras se quedaba en el campo viendo las flores.

Adelanto:

(?): Hola listos para el entrenamiento

Naruto: Inu Nii-san donde esta Neko nee-chan

Kakashi: ella llegara después.

Kakashi: tengan esto aplique chakra en ellos para sabes su afinidad.

El trio: ¡HAI!

Kakashi: wow no me esperaba esto.

En el siguiente capítulo de El JINCHURIKI ELEMENTAL "ENTRENAMIENTO PARTE 2 AFINIDAN Y CONTRO DE CHAKRA"

Naruto: Estoy emocionado "ttebayo

¿Qué les pareció?

¿Quieren alguna afinidad secundaria para Naruto?

¿Quieren que el emo sufra por lo que lo hizo a Ino persiguiendo al gato demonio Tora?


	6. Chapter 6: entrenamiento parte 2

**El Jinchuriki elemental capitulo 5: "entrenamiento parte 2: Afinidad y control de Chakra**

Una vez que el pelirrubio regreso con sus amigos. El les conto lo que paso con la pelirrubia incluyendo la historia.

Cabe destacar que el Pelirrojo y la pelinegra se enfurecieron con el emo por lo que lo hizo a la ojiazul. Aunque la pelinegra sentía también celos de la rubia. Continuaron hablando hasta que cierto viejo peliblanco los encontró.

Hiruzen: Ah aquí están los estaba buscando-dijo el viejo kage al trio.

Haku: Que necesita Hokague-sama-dijo la respetuosa ojimarron.

Hiruzen: ¿Qué se olvidaron que tenían un entrenamiento programado?-pregunto el viejo con una sonrisa al ver la cara impresionada del trio-Vayan por favor al campo de entrenamiento N°11 ahí los esperaran su sensei-termino el

Viejo desapareciendo en un shunshin dejando confundido al trio. El cual sin chistar se dirigió allí.

Cuando llegaron vieron un campo muy extenso, con muchos árboles y tres postes en el centro. Sin que ellos se dieran cuenta una sombra apareció en sus espaldas tomándolos de los hombros haciendo que ellos griten del susto.

(?): Hola listos para el entrenamiento-dijo una vos a sus espaldas la cual el pelirrubio reconoció.

Naruto: Inu Nii-san ¿tú eres nuestro sensei?-pregunto el jinchuriki a lo cual el peliplata asintió.

(?): Si. Pero mejor llámame Kakashi-dijo el enmascarado.

Naruto: Claro Kakashi Nii-san-dijo el ojiazul sonriendo.

Haku: Kakashi-san ¿usted será nuestro sensei?-pregunto cortésmente la ojimarron.

Kakashi: Correcto yo los entrenare-dijo sonriendo bajo su máscara.

Naruto: Pero ¿dónde está Neko nee-chan?-pregunto el pelirrubio jinchuriki.

Kakashi: Ella llegara después ya que todavía tiene una misión pendiente-anuncio el usuario del sharingan.

Daichi: Y ¿que nos enseñara Sensei?-pregunto el pelirrojo.

Kakashi: Bien serán ejercicios básicos de control de chakra, como moldearlo, como usarlo correctamente y también su afinidad natura-les explico el enmascarado-¿Están listos?-pregunto el enmascarado.

Daichi/Naru/Haku: ¡HAI!-dijeron al unisonó.

Kakashi: Bien ahora les explicare como moldear chakra-Dijo el ojinegro.

Luego de 5 minutos de explicación ya habían entendido el cómo hacerlo. Ahora estaban tratando de acumularlo en una parte del cuerpo ¿Cómo? Tratando de trepar un árbol sin las manos.

Daichi: Vaya es más difícil de lo que pensé-dijo el pelirrojo acostado con el pelirrubio del lado izquierdo y la pelinegra del lado derecho. Todos respirando cansadamente.

Kakashi: Ya pueden parar con eso. Ya saben cómo moldear chakra y eso es lo que quería-dijo el enmascarado confundiendo al trio.

Haku: Pero no podemos llegar hasta la cima del árbol-dijo la usuaria del Hyouton confundida.

Kakashi: Eso no importa ahora. Lo que quería era que supieran como moldear su chakra para su siguiente prueba-dijo confundiendo aún más al trio.

Naruto: A ¿qué se refiere Kakashi-sensei?-pregunto el pelirrubio.

Kakashi: Descubrir su afinidad elemental de chakra-dijo mientras sacaba unos papeles-estos papeles pueden determinar la afinidad de chakra con poner un poco en el miren-dijo tomando un papel entre sus dedos el cual se arrugo.

Daichi/Naruto: ¡Genial!-dijeron el pelirrubio y el pelirrojo fascinados y la pelinegra lo veía impresionada.

Kakashi: Ahora les explicare como funciona. Si el papel de quema su afinidad es el Katon (Fuego), si se corta el Fuuton (Viento), si se moja es Suiton (Agua), si se deshace es Dotton (Tierra) y si se arruga es Raiton (Rayo)- explico el peliplata- ¿entendieron?

El trio: ¡HAI!-dijeron al unísono tomando los papeles.

El papel de Haku como era de esperarse se cortó y un pedazo se mojó. Pero para sorpresa de Kakashi el otro lado se congelo.

El papel de Daichi para sorpresa del peliplateado 1/3 se quemó otro 1/3 lado se mojó y el ultimo se deshizo.

Y el de Naruto se cortó en 2 un lado se mojó y el otro para alegría y sorpresa del enmascarado se arrugo.

Kakashi: Parece que ellos tienen 3 afinidades-susurro para sí mismo impresionado-aunque me alegra que Naruto tenga como afinidad el rayo-susurro sonriendo debajo de su máscara.

Naruto: Kakashi-sensei ¿qué significa esto?-pregunto el ojiazul confundido.

Kakashi: Significa que tú y el-dijo señalando al pelirrojo-tienen 3 afinidades de chakra-dijo el enmascarado sorprendiendo al trio-Naruto tú tienes el Fuuton, el Suiton y el Raiton-dijo sonriendo debajo de su máscara-y Daichi tu tienes el Suiton, el Katon y el Dotton.

Hubo diferentes reacciones. Naruto y Daichi estaban impresionados no podían creer que tuvieran 3 afinidades y Haku estaba calmada ya que ella al poseer el Kekkei Genkai del Hyouton (Hielo) sabía que sus afinidades eran El Fuuton y el Suiton.

Kakashi: Bien con esto ya sabemos que afinidad tienen. Pero tengo malas noticias para ustedes 2-dijo señalando al pelirrubio y al pelirrojo quienes escuchaban atentamente- No puedo entrenarlos en todas sus afinidades-dijo el enmascarado dejando el shock al dúo.

Daichi/Naruto: ¡QUE!-gritaron al unísono.

Kakashi: Lo que pasa es que a un ninja le toma tiempo acostumbrarse a su afinidad y ustedes al tener tres tendrán que aprender a usarlas 1X1-explico el peliplateado al dúo-así que tendrán que elegir cual usar primero.

Naruto y Daichi estaban impactados porque tendrían que elegir solo una afinidad de tres. Después de mucho pensar ambos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Naruto: Kakashi-sensei Daichi Nii-san y yo elegimos entrenar el Suiton ya que con eso los tres podremos entrenar mejor-dijo refiriéndose al pelirrojo y a la pelinegra.

Kakashi: Bien ahora quiero que sigan con el entrenamiento de escalar arboles-dijo mientras el trio asentía.

Así siguieron durante 3 horas hasta que el trio logro llegar a la copa del árbol.

Daichi: Lo logramos-dijo el pelirrojo mientras él y el pelirrubio saltaban de felicidad.

Naruto: Al fin lo conseguimos "ttebayo-dijo el jinchuriki.

Haku: ¿Ahora que Kakashi-sensei?-pregunto la pelinegra viendo al peliplateado.

Kakashi: Ahora trabajaremos en su resistencia física-les dijo el peliplateado al trio-quiero que corran 30 Metros y luego hagan 50 flexiones de brazos-ordeno el enmascarado.

Naru/Haku/Dai: ¡Hai!-exclamo el trio.

Así continuaron haciendo ejercicios físicos durante 2 horas.

Kakashi: Bueno vayan a descansar mañana continuaremos-anuncio el peliplateado mientras desaparecía en un shunshin.

Naruto: les parece ir a Ichiraku antes de irnos a casa-propuso el ojiazul recibiendo un asentimiento del pelirrojo y la pelinegra.

Fueron caminando sin notar las miradas de odio hacia el pelirrubio o a los comentarios que hacían los civiles. Cuando llegaron fueron recibidos por la pelimarrón.

Ayame: Hola Naruto-Kun, Haku-san, Daichi-san ¿que se les ofrece?-pregunto la pelimarrón sonriendo.

Daichi/Naruto: ¡5 tazones de miso ramen de puerco¡-dijeron el ojiazul y el ojinegro al mismo tiempo.

Haku: Yo solo quiero un tazón de miso ramen-pidió la pelinegra.

Ayame: Entendido. ¡Tou-san 11 tazones de miso ramen!-grito la pelimarrón.

Teuchi: Enseguida-se escuchó desde la cocina.

En el tiempo que esperaron Naruto le conto a Ayame casi todo lo que habían hecho hoy. La pelimarrón estuvo feliz cuando le conto que por fin había tirado esa máscara de tonto se enojó cuando le conto lo que el emo quería hacerle a Haku pero se calmó cuando le conto que el pelirrojo le había dado su merecido 2 veces.

Teuchi: Bien aquí está 11 tazones de miso ramen-dijo mientras dejaba los tazones en la mesa.

Sin que se hiciera esperar Naruto y Daichi comenzaron a comer a la misma ridícula velocidad sacándole un gotón en la nuca a los presentes.

Naruto: Ahh estuvo delicioso-dijo el jinchuriki mientras se acariciaba la panza y el pelirrojo solo asentía.

Haku: Bien ¿cuánto le debemos?-pregunto la ojimarron.

Teuchi: No importa hoy va por la casa-dijo el viejo sonriendo.

Naruto: Enserio. ¡Gracias!-dijo el rubio contento mientras el pelirrojo sin que nadie se diera cuenta escribía algo en un papel.

Haku: Es hora de irnos adiós Teuchi-san Ayame-san-se despidió la pelinegra.

Naruto: Adiós Viejo Teuchi Ayame nee-chan-se despidió el jinchuriki.

Daichi: Nos vemos Viejo Teuchi Ayame-san-se despidió el pelirrojo dejando un sobre en la mesa sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Cuando el trio salió la pelimarrón y el viejo limpiaron la mesa. La pelimarrón vio el sobre en la mesa y lo agarro. Cuando lo abrió se llevó una sorpresa por lo que había dentro una pequeña carta que decía "Esto es por cuidar de Naruto Nii-san se los agradezco Daichi" leyó la pelimarrón para ver que el sobre también tenía dinero dentro no era mucho pero tampoco era poco.

Teuchi: Vaya que generoso es el pequeño rojito. ¿No te parece Ayame?

Ayame: Si. Al parecer Naruto-Kun tiene amigos muy generosos-dijo mientras ayudaba a su padre a lavar los tazones.

Mientras tanto con el trio ya habían llegado a su casa y después de cambiarse y lavarse se fueron a la cama.

Daichi: (Pensando: Espero poder dormir bien hoy)-pensó para quedar profundamente dormido.

Adelanto:

Naruto: Hola Ino-chan

Ino: Hola Naruto-kun

Haku: hmp hola Ino –dijo con celos

Haku: No dejare que te quedes con Naruto-Kun

Ino: Bien veamos quien gana-dijo mientras nos rayos anime salían de sus ojos.

EN el próximo capítulo de EL JINCHURIKI ELEMENTAL "La rivalidad nace Haku vs Ino".

Daichi: Algo me dice que Naruto Nii-san va a sufrir.

¿Qué les pareció?

¿Qué pareja o parejas le podemos poner a Daichi?


	7. Chapter 7: Revelacion

**El Jinchuriki elemental capitulo 6 "La rivalidad nace Haku vs Ino"**

En la casa Namikaze Nuestro trio dormía tranquilamente. Bueno casi todos saben ¿porque? Porque nuestro amigo pelirrojo tenía un combate dentro de su cabeza.

(Sueño de Daichi)

Vemos al pelirrojo corriendo felizmente por un campo con el sol golpeando el cielo.

Daichi: ¡Vamos Nee-san apúrate!-le grito el pelirrojo a una mujer de pelo azul con una flor de origami en la cabeza piel ligeramente bronceada y ojos color miel. Tenía puesto una túnica negra con un cinturón blanco.

(?): Cálmate Ototo-chan el lago no se moverá-dijo la calmada peliazul.

Daichi: Pero si no llegamos rápido no podremos ver al monstro-dijo el impaciente pelirrojo.

(?): Tranquilo llegaremos a tiempo-dijo la ojimiel con una vos dulce mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un hermoso lago de más de 1KM de distancia.

(?): Ves te dije que llegaríamos a tiempo-le dijo la peliazul con una sonrisa.

Daichi: Bien tenías razón Nee-san-dijo el ojinegro derrotado.

La peliazul se sentó en la orilla del hermoso lago mientras el pelirrojo ponía la cabeza en su regazo y ella le acariciaba la cabeza.

Pasaron 20 minutos hasta que.

(?): Ototo-chan mira-dijo la ojimiel apuntando al lago.

Donde una gran serpiente marina salió del lago era de color verde con la cabeza amarilla y medía 30 metros de largo.

Daichi: ¡Genial!-grito el ojinegro con mucha emoción.

(?): jejeje tengo que admitir que es impresionante-dijo la peliazul con impresión para luego mirar al pelirrojo en su regazo- Te quiero Ototo-chan.

Daichi: Yo también te quiero Konan Nee-san-le dijo el pelirrojo a la ahora conocida como Konan

De repente todo se tornó oscuro y el lago azul se volvió rojo sangre.

Daichi: Q…que está pasando-dijo con miedo para mirar a la peliazul la cual ya no estaba. Lo que hizo que se asustara aún más.

Volteo de nuevo al lago donde una figura emergió tenía el pelo rojo brillante ojos anaranjados como fuego. Tenía puesto una remera blanca con el kanji de "fuego" en ella, una chaqueta negra, un pantalón de cuero negro y unas botas negras.

Daichi: Qu…Quien er...eres t…tu-dijo un muy asustado pelirrojo.

(?): Mi nombre no es importante por el momento-dijo el pelirrojo mayor con una vos grave.

Daichi: ¿Q…que qu…quieres?-pregunto el pelirrojo menor aun con miedo.

(?): Lo que quiero es ayudarte-dijo mientras se acercaba al pelirrojo menor.

Daichi: Aléjese-dijo mientras se alejaba pero el ojifuego se seguía acercando.

(?): Tranquilízate no te hare daño-dijo mientras se seguía acercando.

Daichi: Que quiere-dijo el ojinegro.

(?): Yo solo vengo a advertirte-dijo mientras el pelirrojo menor se detenía.

Daichi: De que quieres advertirme-dijo sin temor alguno el ojinegro.

(?): De un peligro que se avecina-dijo el ojifuego viendo el shock del ojinegro.

Daichi: Te escucho-dijo el pelirrojo menor serio.

(?): Dentro de 9 años una poderosa criatura emergerá en la tierra y tú junto a tu amigo son los únicos que pueden detenerlo-dijo el ojifuego sorprendiendo más al pelirrojo.

Daichi: ¿Hablas de Naruto Nii-san?-pregunto el ojinegro a lo cual el ojifuego asintió- ¿Cómo podemos detenerlo?

(?): Lo que tienes que hacer es-antes de que el ojifuego terminara una serpiente marina de color negro y rojo salió del lago de sangre aterrizando sobre el pelirrojo menor.

(Mundo real)

Daichi se despertó viendo que estaba en la cama junto al pelirrubio y la pelinegra.

Daichi: (Pensando: Supongo que hoy tampoco dormiré)-suspiro el ojinegro- (P: A que se refería con los únicos que pueden detenerlo. ¿Enserio nadie más puede?)-pensó mirando al pelirrubio.

El pelirrojo se levantó y se dirigió a la sala se sentó en el sofá.

Naruto: Daichi Nii-san ¿qué haces despierto?-pregunto el pelirrubio en el marco de la puerta.

Daichi: Nada. Solamente no puedo dormir-respondió el ojinegro.

Naruto: Oye ¿podrías enseñarme ese Jutsu con el que derrotaste el teme?-pregunto el ojiazul nervioso.

Daichi: No puedo. Ese Jutsu no es de tu afinidad-dijo el pelirrojo.

Naruto: Ooooh Porque (T-T)

Daichi: Pero podríamos crear uno-propuso el ojinegro sonriendo.

Naruto: ¿EH?-Dijo el jinchuriki confundido.

Daichi: Me refiero a crear un Jutsu como ese-explico el ojinegro

Naruto: ¿Enserio se puede hacer eso?-pregunto sin creerlo.

Daichi: ¿De dónde crees que saque esos Jutsu?-pregunto el pelirrojo sonriendo.

Naruto: ¿Estudiándolos?-pregunto confundido el pelirrubio.

Daichi: Jejejeje no yo los cree. Fue por accidente pero los cree-dijo con una mano en la nuca.

Naruto: ¿Cómo fue que los creaste?-pregunto el emocionado jinchuriki.

Daichi: Es una larga historia. Te la contare otro día-dijo con una risa entre dientes al ver la expresión del rubio.

Naruto: Moouuu que cruel eres "ttebayo-dijo deprimido.

Daichi: No te pongas así Nii-san.

Naruto: Bueno ¿cómo puedo crear un Jutsu como ese?-pregunto con interés

Daichi: Es fácil solo envía la afinidad elemental que deseas. Por ejemplo: con el Katon cree el Hi Mae Geri (Patada Flamígera Frontal) y el Dotton el Daichi Mae Geri (Patada Sísmica Frontal).

Naruto: Entonces ¿solo tengo que mandar chakra elemental a los pies?-pregunto el ojiazul-Parece fácil.

Daichi: No es así. Si mandas muy poco chakra el Jutsu es inútil y si envías mucho pierdes el control sobre el Jutsu y puedes salir lastimado-advirtió el ojinegro.

Naruto: Eso no es mucho problema según Kakashi-sensei nuestro control de chakra es muy bueno-dijo el jinchuriki feliz.

Daichi: Bien si entrenamos muy duro este Jutsu estará listo dentro de 3 días-menciono el sonriente pelirrojo.

Naruto: ¡Genial! "ttebayo-grito el pelirrubio para recibir un golpe en la cabeza por parte del ojinegro-Itai.

Daichi (con ojos de plato): ¡Baka Haku Nee-chan sigue durmiendo!-dijo exaltado el ojinegro.

(?): Estaba durmiendo-dijo una voz detrás de ellos que les helo la sangre ambos voltearon con miedo para ver a una pelinegra que no estaba nada feliz-Tienen idea de que hora es… ¡déjenme dormir maldita sea!-grito la última parte matando de miedo al dúo que asentía frenéticamente.

Daichi/Naruto: ¡HAI! Por favor déjanos vivir-suplicaron por sus vidas.

Haku: Tranquilos solo estaba bromeando jejeje-dijo haciendo que el dúo se caiga de espalda.

Daichi (Ojos de plato): No vuelvas a asustarme así de nuevo-dijo moviendo los brazos de arriba abajo.

Continuaron riéndose de lo sucedido 30 minutos.

Daichi: Oye Haku nee-chan ¿nos podrías ayudar a Naruto Nii-san y a mí con el manejo del Suiton?-pregunto el pelirrojo.

Haku: Claro que te ayudare Ototo-chan a ti también Naruto-Kun-dijo la ojimarron sonriendo.

Naruto: ¡Gracias Haku-chan!-dijo el jinchuriki abrazando a la usuaria del Hyouton quien se sonrojo levemente.

Haku: N...NO hay D.. De que Naruto-Kun-dijo la sonrojada pelinegra. Mientras el pelirrojo los veía con una sonrisa.

Daichi: Bueno tortolos ahí que prepararnos para la academia-dijo mientras el pelirrubio y la pelinegra se separaban avergonzados.

Después de una ducha, un desayuno rápido y un cambio de ropa el trio se dirigía a la academia.

Haku usaba un pantalón azul ajustado, una camisa blanca bajo un buzo azul y sus sandalias azules.

Naruto llevaba puesto una remera negra con un remolino rojo en la espalda, un pantalón negro y naranja y sandalias shinobi negras.

Daichi tenía puesto una remera blanca, bajo una chaqueta negra, un pantalón blanco y unas zapatillas negras y amarillas.

Cuando llegaron al edificio fueron recibidos por Iruka quien los llevo de nuevo al salón.

Cuando ingresaron al salón el jinchuriki sintió algo en su espalda. Cuando voltea ve a la pelirrubia abrazándolo por la espalda

Ino: Hola Naruto-Kun-saludo la ojiazul mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Naruto: Hola Ino-chan-dijo el pelirrubio jinchuriki avergonzado.

Haku: Hmp hola Ino-saludo la ojimarron con celos notorios en su vos.

Daichi: Buen día Ino-saludo el pelirrojo sonriendo.

Ino: Na…Naruto-Kun po...podrías sentarte con..Migo hoy-tartamudeo la ojiazul.

Naruto: Claro Ino-chan-dijo el ojiazul mientras se dirigía junto a la pelirrubia a un asiento dejando el pelirrojo y ojimarron solos.

Haku: Naruto-Kun-susurro con una mirada triste. Para después cambia a una de determinación-no dejare que ella te aleje de mi-susurro con determinación mientras el pelirrojo solo suspiraba.

Después de sentarse el resto de los estudiantes llegaron al salón quienes se sorprendieron de ver al par de rubios juntos. Eso fue hasta que una pelirosa llego al salón.

Sakura: ¡Ino-cerda no dejare que te sientes con Sasuke-Kun!-grito la pelichicle dejando casi sordos a todos.

Ino: Quien quiere sentarse con ese emo, arrogante y mimado-dijo con simpleza la ojiazul dejando en shock a casi todos.

Sakura: ¡Que dijiste Ino-cerda como te atreves a insultar a Sasuke-Kun-grito el alma en pena seguida por las fangirls del emo.

Naruto: Cállate de una vez palo de escoba. No le hables a Ino-chan así-dijo el enojado pelirrubio dejando de nuevo en shock a todos incluyendo a la pelirrubia.

Nadie creía lo que escucho Naruto había insultado a su "Sakura-chan" y le dijo a Ino "Ino-chan".

Sakura: ¡Baka no te atrevas a hablarme así!-grito la tabla parlante tratando de golpearlo. Pero fue detenida por la voz del chunin cicatrizado.

Iruka: Ya dejen de pelear-dijo el cola de caballo.

Cuando todo se calmo se sentaron y la clase comenzó.

Después de un tiempo de explicaciones de las aldeas shinobi y chakra Iruka le pregunto a el Pelirrubio.

Iruka: Naruto ¿cómo se divide el chakra?-le pregunto el chunin al ojiazul. Todos esperaban que fallara como siempre pero….

Naruto: El chakra se divide en energía física y energía espiritual las cuales son necesarias para realizar un Jutsu-respondió el jinchuriki sorprendiendo a casi todos.

Iruka: Correcto-dijo el chunin sonriendo.

Continuaron con las explicaciones hasta que el timbre sonó. Cuando salieron un cuarteto conformado por los pelirrubios el pelirrojo y la pelinegra se dirigía a un pequeño bosque ahí cerca.

El jinchuriki y el pelirrojo hablaban animadamente sobre su entrenamiento y que cualidades poner en su nuevo Jutsu. Mientras la usuaria del Hyouton y la pelirrubia permanecían en silencio mirándose una a la otra hasta que una decidió hablar.

Haku: Ino podemos hablar al solas-sugirió la ojimarron a lo que la ojiazul asintió.

Se alejaron del dúo masculino que seguía hablando acerca del nuevo Jutsu.

Ino: Haku a ti también te gusta Naruto-Kun ¿cierto?-pregunto la ojiazul seria a lo cual la pelinegra asintió.

Haku: Y por lo que nos contó Naruto-Kun ayer puedo decir que a ti también te gusta ¿no?-pregunto igual de seria que la pelirrubia la cual asintió.

Ino: Supongo que esto será el inicio-dijo seria la pelirrubia.

Haku: ¿inicio de qué?-pregunto con la ceja alzada.

Ino: De nuestra lucha por Naruto-Kun y te lo advierto no perderé-dijo con determinación.

Haku: No dejare que te quedes con Naruto-Kun-dijo con la misma determinación.

Ino: Bien veamos quien gana-dijo mientras les salían rayos anime de los ojos.

Lo que ninguna sabia es que eran espiadas por el pelirrojo saben cómo llego ahí pues esto paso.

(Flash back)

Después de que el dúo femenino se fue el pelirrojo y el ojiazul siguieron hablando de cómo desarrollar su Jutsu hasta que…

Naruto: Daichi Nii-san ¿Dónde están Ino-chan y Haku-chan?-pregunto preocupado de no ver al dúo femenino ahí.

Daichi: No tengo idean pero seguro deben estar hablando como buenas amigas-dijo con entusiasmo. (N/A: uy que equivocado estaba jejeje )

Naruto: Mejor busquémoslas solo para asegurarnos de que están bien-dijo el pelirrubio empezando a buscar.

Daichi: Bien tu busca por allá y yo buscare por aquí-dijo señalando a los árboles. Después de caminar un poco llego hasta donde estaban las chicas y escucho.

Haku: ¿inicio de qué?

Ino: De nuestra lucha por Naruto-Kun y te lo advierto no perderé.

Haku: No dejare que te quedes con Naruto-Kun.

Ino: Bien veamos quien gana.

(Flash back fin)

Daichi: Algo me dice que Naruto Nii-san va a sufrir y mucho-dijo mientras se alejaba.

El pelirrojo regreso con el ojiazul quien las seguía buscando.

Daichi: Tranquilo Naruto Nii-san ellas están por allá hablando de…de cosas de mujeres que no entenderíamos-dijo el ojinegro al pelirrubio quien asintió.

Cuando llegaron las féminas el pelirrojo y el ojiazul pudieron ver los rayos que les salían de los ojos el ojiazul no entendía porque. Pero el pelirrojo solo suspiro y fingió que no entendía.

Naruto: Eh ¿chicas están bien?-pregunto el ojiazul confuso.

Cuando ellas se dieron cuenta de las miradas del dúo masculino se calmaron.

Ino: Si Naruto-Kun estamos bien-dijo la pelirrubia calmando un poco al jinchuriki.

Haku: No te preocupes-dijo la pelinegra calmando por completo al pelirrubio.

Naruto: Bien entonces…-no termino de hablar porque escucharon la campana de la academia.

Daichi: Ahí que apurarnos o Iruka-sensei se molestara-dijo mientas el cuarteto asentía y empezaba a correr.

Llegaron al salón antes de que sensei llegara se sentaron en este orden Daichi, Haku, Naruto y Ino cada una sujetando un brazo del pelirrubio quien las miraba confundido.

Iruka: Bien quiero que me sigan al capo de entrenamiento de la academia-anuncio el chunin mientras todos salían del salón.

Cuando llegaron el chunin cicatrizado ya los esperaba en el centro del campo.

Iruka: Bien aquí se llevaran a cabo los combates de taijutsu y repito solo taijutsu-dijo esto viendo al pelirrojo que tenía la mano en la nuca de vergüenza y al emo quien no le importaba y solo soltó un "hmp"-Bien Shino Abúrame contra Kiba

Inuzuka entren al campo-llamo a los combatientes quienes asintieron-atención puedes usar cualquier arma pero ningún ninjutsu ¿entendieron?-dijo el cola de caballo a todos los presentes quienes asintieron-¡Hajime!

Los combates fueron pasando rápido Shino dejo inconsciente a Kiba mientras él estaba tratando de propinarle un golpe.

El siguiente fue entre Shikamaru Nara y Choji Akimichi. En el cual Shikamaru sé rindió diciendo que era muy problemático pelear.

El siguiente fue entre Ino y Hinata el cual termino en empate con ambas chicas agotadas.

Iruka: Haku Momochi contra Sakura Haruno-llamo el chunin cicatrizado.

Sakura: ja será una victoria fácil. Te hare pagar por lo que tu amigo le hizo a Sasuke-Kun-dijo la tabla parlante con una voz y sonrisa arrogante.

Haku: Eso está por verse-dijo mientras sacaba unas shurikens y se ponía en posición de pelea.

Iruka: Listas. ¡Hajime!-grito el chunin empezando el combate.

La tabla hizo el primer movimiento corriendo hacia la usuaria del Hyouton tratando de darle un golpe. Pero la ojimarron solo se movió hacia un lado dejando que la pelichicle siga de largo. Se dio vuelta rápidamente y empezó a lanzarle un montón de shurikens a la ojimarron quien intentaba esquivarlos.

La ojimarron no se dio cuenta que la pelichicle había tomado un kunai con un sello explosivo que nadie sabe de dónde saco. Lanzo el kunai con fuerza y la ojimarron pudo esquivarlo pero no vio el sello explosivo a tiempo y ¡POOOOOM!

Naruto: ¡Haku-chan!-grito el jinchuriki mientras lo veía horrorizado al igual que el pelirrojo y la pelirrubia.

Sakura: Ja te dije que te haría pagar-dijo la pelichicle con arrogancia.

(?): Yo no estaría tan segura-dijo una vos a sus espaldas.

Volteo a ver a una ojimarron con el brazo un poco quemado junto con un poco de su ropa y respirando lentamente.

Sakura: Como sobreviviste-dijo con furia la alma en pena.

Haku: Como lo hizo Ototo-chan ayer Shunshin no Jutsu-dijo con un poco de dificultad-(P: Si no lo hubiera usado tal vez hubiera muerto).

Sakura: Sensei ella uso ninjutsu tiene que ser descalificada-dijo con arrogancia.

Iruka: Sakura Haruno quedas descalificada del combate Haku Momochi es la ganadora-dijo impresionando a todos.

Sakura: ¡Que pero ella uso Ninjutsu no siguió las reglas!-grito la alma en pena furiosa.

Iruka: Tienes razón. Pero si no lo hubiera hecho tú la habrías matado-dijo el pelimarrón enojado. Para luego dirigirse a la pelinegra-Ven tengo que llevarte a la enfermería.

Haku: De acuerdo sensei-dijo mientras empezaba a caminar junto al cicatrizado hasta la enfermería.

Cuando llego el chunin al campo un trio conformado por el pelirrojo, el jinchuriki y la rubia se acercó a él.

Daichi: ¿Cómo esta Haku nee-chan?-pregunto el ojinegra al cicatrizado.

Iruka: Tranquilos ella está bien solo fueron quemaduras menores nada grave-dijo el pelimarrón sonriendo calmando al trio.

Daichi: fiu por un momento pensé que estaba muy lastimada-dijo el ojinegro con quien fulminaba al alma en pena con la mirada.

Iruka: Bien ahora el ultimo combate pero antes les informare algo-dijo llamando la atención de todos-debido a que solo quedan tres personas este combate participaran los tres. Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki y Daichi Uzumaki-dijo mientras el trio mencionado se dirigía al campo.

Ino: ¡Buena suerte Naruto-Kun y tú también Daichi patéenle el trasero!-animo la rubia al pelirrojo y al jinchuriki quienes asintieron.

Fangirls: ¡Vamos tu puedes Sasuke-Kun!-gritaron las locas digo las fans.

Iruka: ¿Listos? ¡Hajime!-exclamo el ojinegro empezando el combate.

Sasuke: Porque no se rinden de una vez y me ahorran las molestias de golpearlos-dijo el emo con su sonrisa arrogante.

Daichi: No gracias. Porque mejor no te vas de aquí y nos ahorras a mí y a Nii-san el patearte el trasero-dijo el ojinegro sonriendo haciendo enojar al culo de pato.

Sasuke: Te lo advertí-dijo empezando a correr hacia el pelirrojo con un kunai en la mano.

Lanzo el kunai hacia el pelirrojo quien lo esquivo con facilidad si darse cuenta que el pelinegro estaba justo detrás de él.

Naruto: ¡Daichi Nii-san detrás de ti!-grito el ojiazul alertando al ojinegro

Quien no se dio cuenta a tiempo dejando que el pelinegro le dé una patada en las costillas que lo hizo retroceder un poco.

Daichi: Demonio debí saber que era una distracción-dijo mientras se sujetaba las costillas-pero no volverá a suceder.

El pelirrojo tomo un kunai al igual que el culo de pato ambos se lanzaron al otro se oía el choque de metal una y otra vez. Hasta que el pelinegro saco otro kunai clavándoselo al pelirrojo en el brazo dejando salir la sangre.

Daichi: grrr-gruño de dolor el pelirrojo.

Al no tener otra opción el pelirrojo salto hacia atrás para evitar otro corte. Cuando aterrizo vio que un kunai volaba hacia el quien con un poco de dificultad lo esquivo.

Daichi: ¡Naruto Nii-san!-grito llamando la atención del pelirrubio-usemos la formación Nº1 del entrenamiento-dijo mientras el jinchuriki asintió.

El pelirrojo se movió hasta llegar al lado del ojiazul.

Daichi: ¿Listo?-pregunto para ver al jinchuriki asentir-3…2…1… ¡AHORA!

Grito mientras él y el ojiazul corrían a lados opuestos posicionándose a cada extremo del campo dejando al emo en el medio de ello. Antes de que alguien hiciera algo el jinchuriki saco un kunai y lo lanzo hacia el emo quien lo esquivo con facilidad solo para ver que el pelirrojo también había lanzado uno que le costó un poco más el esquivarlo.

Daichi: Nii-san… ¡AHORA!-grito mientras él y el ojiazul corrían hacia el emo listos para atacar.

Cuando llegaron al centro el pelirrojo y el pelirrubio empezaron a atacarlo con una ráfaga de puños cada uno. Lo que le dificultaba al emo esquivarlas hasta que el pelirrubio logro darle un golpe en la cara al emo desbalanceándolo.

Naruto: ¡Ataca ahora Nii-san!-grito el pelirrubio al pelirrojo quien asintió.

El pelirrojo empezó a darle cada vez más golpes al culo de pato quien no lograba esquivarlos hasta que el pelirrojo lo golpeo tan fuerte al culo de pato que lo dejo inconsciente.

Fangirls: ¡Sasuke-kun!-gritaron todas al unísono.

Daichi: Bien lo logramos. Ahora Naruto Nii-san nos toca pelear entre nosotros. ¿Estás listo?-pregunto el pelirrojo con una sonrisa alegre.

Naruto: Siempre Daichi Nii-san-respondió el pelirrubio con la misma sonrisa.

Así empezó el combate entre ellos quienes parecían quieres divertirse más de lo que querían ganar.

El pelirrojo lanzo una patada al brazo derecho del ojiazul quien lo atrapo con la mano izquierda y lanzo un golpe con la mano derecha el cual fue interceptado por la mano izquierda el ojinegro y en todo ese tiempo ninguno dejo de sonreír.

Ninguno veía que el emo se estaba levantando con una cara furiosa. Cuando estuvo parado empezó a hacer sellos de manos.

Sasuke: Katon:Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Elemento fuego: Gran bola de fuego)-grito exhalando una gran cantidad de fuego hacia el jinchuriki quien estaba de espaldas y no se dio cuenta del ataque.

El pelirrojo vio el ataque hacia su "Nii-san" y corrió para sacarlo del camino.

Daichi: ¡Naruto Nii-san cuidado!-grito el pelirrojo empujando al pelirrubio fuera del camino de la bola de fuego.

Sin embargo la bola de fuego le quemo las piernas.

Daichi: Grrraaaa-grito de dolor cuando sintió sus piernas ser quemadas.

Naruto: ¡Daichi Nii-san!-grito de horror al ver al su "hermano" ser quemado.

Ninguno de los presentes se movía estaban horrorizados por lo que vieron. Como la bola de fuego quemo al pelirrojo.

Sasuke: no dejare que ninguno de ustedes me gane-dijo completamente loco haciendo posiciones de manos- ¡Katon:Goukakyuu no Jutsu!-grito exhalando más fuego de su boca que se dirigía al pelirrojo el cual no se podía mover.

Iruka: ¡Sasuke detente!-grito el cola de caballo tratando de que el emo no haga una locura.

Naruto: ¡Daichi Nii-san corre!-grito el pelirrubio asustado.

Daichi: ¡No puedo no siento mis piernas-grito viendo la bola de fuego hacia él.

El jinchuriki estaba no sabía que hacer no lograría salvarlo a tiempo y no podía detener la bola de fuego. Entonces recordó lo que el pelirrojo le dijo.

(Flash back)

Después que el dúo femenino se fue ellos Seguían hablando acerca de su nuevo Jutsu

Daichi: Recuerda Naruto Nii-san para este Jutsu debes enviar la cantidad de chakra justa para usarlo. Porque como ya te he dicho esta mañana si envías muy poco el Jutsu no sirve y si envías mucho puedes perder el control del Jutsu.

(Flash back fin)

Naruto recordó esas palabras en segundos. No le importaba salir lastimado solo le interesaba salvar a su "hermano". Con ese pensamiento empezó a correr hacia la bola de fuego.

Daichi: ¡Naruto Nii-san ¿qué estás haciendo? detente!- grito el pelirrojo pero el rubio no escucho y siguió corriendo empezando a mandar chakra hacia sus pies los cuales empezaban a rodearse de agua.

Naruto ¡Toma esto Suiton: Mizu Mae Geri (Patada Acuática Frontal)!-grito el pelirrubio lanzando una patada que libero una gran ola de agua que destruyo la bola de fuego y golpeo al emo dejándolo inconsciente.

Todos los presentes miraban sorprendidos lo que acaba de pasar. Hace un segundo el pelirrojo estaba por ser quemado y al otro el ojiazul detuvo la gran bola de fuego con un Jutsu que nadie había visto antes.

Iruka: Ga..ganador Naruto Uzumaki-dijo el chunin cicatrizado sorprendido.

Ino: ¡Eso Naruto-Kun!-grito la ojiazul animada.

Cuando el pelirrubio se recuperó de la impresión corrió hacia el ojinegro.

Naruto: Daichi Nii-san ¿Estas bien?-pregunto el jinchuriki a lo cual el pelirrojo asintió.

Daichi: Eh estado mejor. Pero estoy bien-dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo-Naruto Nii-san lo lograste modificaste mi Jutsu con chakra Suiton-dijo el alegre pelirrojo.

Naruto: Si la verdad no sé qué paso. Yo solo quería destruir esa bola de fuego-dijo el apenado ojiazul.

Daichi: Pues hiciste eso y más-dijo mirando como quedo el pelinegro culo de pato.

Después de un tiempo su sensei salió de la impresión y se dirigió al dúo.

Iruka: Ven Daichi te llevare a la enfermería para que te revisen esas quemaduras-dijo mientras cargaba al pelirrojo en su espalda-todos vuelvan al salón y quédense ahí hasta que vuelva-dijo mientras todos asentían.

Ino: Naruto-Kun crees que este bien-dijo la rubia preocupada.

Naruto: Claro Ino-chan él no se dejara vencer por esas simples quemaduras-dijo al jinchuriki sonriéndole a la rubia quien se sonrojo levemente.

Y así se fueron al salón dejando al emo culo de pato ahí inconsciente.

Adelanto:

Daichi: Naruto Nii-san ahí algo que debo decirte.

Naruto: ¿qué pasa?

Daichi: Anoche mientras dormía paso algo extraño.

Naruto: ¡Que tienes que estar bromeando!

Daichi: Ojala así fuera Nii-san ojala así fuera

En el próximo capítulo de el jinchuriki elementas "Revelación"

Naruto: Que significara todo esto "ttebayo.

¿Qué les pareció?

¿Qué creen que signifique el sueño de Daichi?


	8. Chapter 8 revelaciones

**El Jinchuriki Elemental Capitulo 7"Revelaciones"**

Después de la pelea Daichi fue llevado a la enfermería por Iruka. Donde fue puesto en la misma habitación que su Nee-chan pero en camas diferentes.

Daichi (Pensando: Que debo hacer. No sé si fue un sueño o no. Pero por alguna razón no puedo dejar de preocuparme)-pensaba el preocupado ojinegro-(Pensando: ¿Debería decirle a Nii-san sobre esto?)-se preguntó mentalmente.

Sin que se diera cuenta el tiempo paso Hasta la hora de la salida.

(En el salón)

Iruka: Bien. Es todo por hoy ya puedes irse-anuncio el chunin haciendo que todos sus alumnos salieran del salón.

Naruto e Ino se dirigieron a la enfermería para ver cómo estaban Daichi y Haku. Cuando llegaron a la habitación del dúo pudieron ver que estaban dormidos o eso parecía ya que el pelirrojo solo tenía los ojos cerrados.

Naruto: Parece que están dormidos-susurro el ojiazul a la rubia.

Daichi: No estoy dormido Nii-san-dijo el pelirrojo abriendo los ojos-hola Nii-san, Ino-san-saludo el ojinegro al dúo rubio.

Naruto: ¿Cómo te sientes Nii-san?-pregunto el jinchuriki preocupado.

Antes de que el ojinegro respondiera la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un emo enojado y una tabla con patas de pelo rosa.

Sasuke: Dobe ¡te ordeno que me digas como hiciste ese Jutsu!-ordeno el culo de pato enojando al trio.

Naruto: No-dijo el pelirrubio firmemente enojando al emo

Sasuke: ¡te exijo que me digas como hiciste ese Jutsu!-exigió el emo mimado.

Sakura: ¡Eso baka dile a Sasuke-Kun como hiciste ese Jutsu!-grito el alma en pena despertando a la usuaria del Hyouton.

Naruto: Aún si quisiera y de verdad que no quiero. No podría ya que es la primera vez que lo uso-dijo el jinchuriki sin mirarlo.

Sasuke: Entonces tú-señalando al pelirrojo-¡te exijo que me digas como hacer ese Jutsu que usaste contra mí!-ordeno el culo de pato.

Daichi: ¿Por qué debería?-pregunto con los ojos cerrados.

Sakura: ¡Sasuke-Kun es mejor que tú por eso debes hacer lo que él te diga!-dijo la tabla parlante enojando al cuarteto.

Daichi: Que te piensas que yo soy un sirviente o un esclavo para aceptar ordenes tuyas-casi grito el irritado pelirrojo ¿Cómo se atrevían estos idiotas a tratarlo así?

Sasuke: ¡No! ¡Eso sería un honor para ti servir a un Uchiha de elite como yo!-dijo con su voz y sonrisa arrogante. Para salir volando hacia la pared por un golpe propinado por un enfurecido pelirrubio que se hartó de que hablaran así de su Nii-san.

Sakura: ¡Naruto-Baka como te atreves a golpear a Sasuke-Kun!-grito el alma en pena.

Naruto: Me atrevo porque no voy a dejar que hablen así de Daichi Nii-san tabla parlante-dijo el pelirrubio con furia clara en su voz.

Cuando el emo se levanto fue hacia el jinchuriki de espaldas tratando de darle un golpe. Pero otro golpe propinado por la pelirrubia le saco el aire.

Sakura: ¡Ino-cerda porque golpeas a Sasuke-Kun!-grito la pelichicle.

Ino: Porque intento golpear a Naruto-Kun cuando no estaba viendo-dijo la pelirrubia sin siquiera mirarla.

Sakura: Escúchame bien cerda no le vuelvas a pegar a Sasuke-Kun o de lo contrario…-no termino la frase ya que un kunai del pelirrojo paso justo frente sus ojos dejándola muda.

Daichi: Cierra la boca fangirl estúpida o te arranco las cuerdas vocales para no tener que escuchar tu horrible vos de nuevo-dijo el ojinegro con voz de ultratumba.

Naruto: Y tu teme será mejor que te largues. No quiero darte una paliza como la de antes-dijo con vos sombría.

Después de unos insultos de la tabla y un Hmp des emo no tuvieron más opción que irse dejando solo al dúo rubio, al pelirrojo y a la usuaria del Hyouton en la habitación.

Daichi: ¡Como odio a ese par de idiotas!-gruño el ojinegro con furia.

Ino: Igual yo. No puedo creer que estuviera enamorada de ese emo-dijo con desprecio la ojiazul.

Naruto: Y yo de esa tabla parlante-dijo con odio en su vos.

Haku: Oigan ¿sabían que estoy despierta?-pregunto la pelinegra llamando la atención del trio.

Naruto: Ups lo siento Haku-chan no nos dimos cuenta-dijo el apenado jinchuriki.

Daichi: Haku Nee-chan ¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunto el ojinegro.

Haku: Bien Ototo-chan. Pero ¿y tú? me entere que el emo te quemo severamente las piernas-dijo preocupada por su Ototo-chan.

Daichi: Tranquila prefiero ser quemado severamente que ver como alguien importante muere frente a mí-dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

Haku: A ¿qué te refieres?-pregunto la ojimarron con preocupación. Antes de que el pelirrojo hablara Naruto no interrumpió.

Naruto: Lo que sucedió fue que después de que te fuiste Nii-san, yo y el emo peleamos entre nosotros. Lo dejamos inconsciente en poco tiempo. Pero luego de un tiempo se levantó y me lanzo una bola de fuego mientras no lo veía y para protegerme Daichi Nii-san me empujo fuera del camino del Jutsu siendo quemado en el intento-relato el pelirrubio lo acontecido a la pelinegra quien estaba furiosa. Porque por culpa del emo su hermanito se quemó y si no se hubiera quemado su "Naruto-Kun" hubiera muerto.

Antes de que alguien hiciera algo una enfermera entro.

Enfermera: Oh disculpen solo venía a decirles a ellos dos-señalando al dúo en cama-que ya pueden irse. Pero tú-señalando al ojinegro-tienes que descansar para que tus piernas sanen completamente-informo la enfermera el cuarteto quienes asintieron.

Después de que la enfermera saliera de la habitación Haku se levantó de su cama y tomo sus cosas (las cuales fueron llevadas por Naruto) mientras e pelirrojo no se movía.

Haku: ¿Que pasa Ototo-chan?-pregunto la pelinegra al ver que no se movió de su lugar.

Daichi: Podrían dejarme hablar a solas con Nii-san-dijo con un tono serio al cual el dúo femenino asintió y salió.

Naruto: ¿Qué sucede Daichi Nii-san?-pregunto serio el jinchuriki.

Daichi: Naruto Nii-san ahí algo que debo decirte-dijo el serio pelirrojo.

Naruto: ¿Qué sucede?

Daichi: Anoche mientras dormía pasó algo muy extraño-dijo el ojinegro.

Naruto: ¿Tuviste otra pesadilla?-pregunto mientras el ojinegro solo negó con la cabeza.

Daichi: No. Bueno si y no-dijo confundiendo al pelirrubio.

Naruto: No entiendo a lo que te refieres-dijo el confundido jinchuriki.

Daichi: Me refiero a que no fue solamente una pesadilla-dijo el serio pelirrojo.

Naruto: Aun no comprendo-dijo el confuso jinchuriki.

Daichi: No sé cómo explicarlo es como si el sueño me estuviese hablando.

Naruto: Y ¿Qué te dijo?

Daichi: Lo único que me dijo es que me quería advertir-dijo el pelirrojo viendo la expresión confundida del ojiazul.

Naruto: ¿De qué quería advertirte?-pregunto el jinchuriki preocupado.

Daichi: Lo único que me dijo fue que dentro de 9 años una poderosa criatura emergerá en la tierra y que tú y yo somos los únicos que podemos detenerlo-explico el pelirrojo mientras el pelirrubio estaban en shock

Naruto: ¡¿Qué!? ¡Tienes que estar bromeando!-casi grito el pelirrubio.

Daichi: Ojala así fuera Nii-san. Ojala así fuera-dijo el pelirrojo.

Naruto: Pero ¿Qué más te dijo?-pregunto el preocupado ojiazul.

Daichi: No lo sé antes de que hablara de nuevo una serpiente marina gigante roja y negra salió de un rio de sangre y me cayó encima.

Naruto: ¿Y qué deberíamos hacer?-pregunto el medio asustado pelirrubio.

Daichi: No tengo idea. Pero note algo en la serpiente antes de que me aplastara-dijo llamando la atención del pelirrubio.

Naruto: Y ¿Qué fue?-pregunto el ya calmado ojiazul.

Daichi: Sus ojos no eran normales. Eran extraños no sé cómo describirlos. Eran totalmente negros con unas extrañas marcas rojas en él-describió el ojinegro sorprendiendo al pelirrubio.

Naruto: Que significara todo esto "ttebayo-dijo el pelirrubio apretando los puños.

Lo que ninguno sabia era que del otro lado de la puerta estaban Haku e Ino con preocupación clara en sus rostros.

Daichi: Bien. Tal vez solo fuera un mal sueño o tal vez no. No podemos estar seguros así que actuaremos como si nada pasara ¿entendido Nii-san?-se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta.

Naruto: Entendido ¿pero no deberíamos decírselo a Haku-chan y a Ino-chan o más importante a Oji-san?-pregunto el jinchuriki del otro lado de la puerta.

Daichi: Nii-san escuchaste lo que dije solo nosotros podemos detenerlo. Y además no me gustaría arriesgar a nadie y si de mí dependiera ni siquiera te arriesgaría a ti Nii-san-dijo el pelirrojo cabizbajo.

Naruto: Ni lo menciones Nii-san. Peleamos juntos o no peleamos yo nunca abandonare a nadie es una promesa y yo nunca me retracto de mis palabras ese es mi camino ninja-dijo el jinchuriki sonriendo.

Daichi: Es como siempre digo un Uzumaki nunca rompe una promesa-dijo sonriendo extendiéndole el puño.

Naruto: exacto Nii-san-dijo mientras chocaban los puños.

Después de salir y encontrarse con Haku e Ino quienes fingían no haber escuchado nada se fueron al campo de entrenamiento Nº7 donde se encontraban Kakashi y Yugao quienes vestían uniformes Jounin normales.

Yugao: Hola Ototo-chan Daichi-chan Haku-chan-saldo la pelimorada.

Naruto: Hola Neko nee-chan-saludo el pelirrubio.

Daichi: Hola Yugao-san-saludo el ojinegro.

Haku: Buenas tardes Yugao-san-saludo la pelinegra.

Kakashi: Eh ¿Yamanaka-san que hace aquí?-pregunto el peliplata.

Naruto: Ella vino con nosotros para el entrenamiento Kakashi-sensei-dijo el emocionado pelirrubio.

Kakashi: Pero Naruto Hokage-sama dijo que…

Yugao: Tranquilo Kakashi seguro podemos entrenarla a ella también-dijo con una mano en el hombro del peliplata.

Kakashi: Esta bien-se resignó el usuario del sharingan.

Naruto: ¿Y que vamos a hacer hoy?-pregunto el entusiasmado pelirrubio.

Kakashi: Por hoy nos dividiremos en 2 grupos tú y Daichi con Yugao. Haku e Ino conmigo-ordeno el enmascarado en lo que el cuarto asintió.

Yugao de llevo al pelirrojo y al ojiazul al extremo del campo y Kakashi se quedó ahí con la pelinegra y la ojiazul.

Naruto: ¿Que nos vas a enseñar Yugao Nee-chan?-pregunto el ojiazul con entusiasmo.

Yugao: Un poco de Kenjutsu (arte de la espada) Uzumaki-dijo la pelimorada impresionando al dúo.

Daichi: ¿Tú conoces nuestro estilo de pelea?-pregunto el impresionado pelirrojo.

Yugao: Pues debería sino Kushina-sensei estaría decepcionada de mi-dijo la sonriente pelimorada sorprendiendo al pelirrubio.

Naruto: Yugao Nee-Chan ¿conociste a mi Ka-san?-Pregunto el jinchuriki sorprendido.

Yugao: Claro Ototo-chan ella fue como una madre para mí-dijo con una expresión nostálgica.

Naruto: ¿Cómo era ella?-pregunto intrigado.

Yugao: Ella era como tú. Solía hacer bromas a toda la aldea incluyendo al Hokage-dijo ganando unas risas discretas del dúo-era muy enérgica y amable. Aunque cuando se enojaba estoy segura que ni el mismo Shodaime Hokage se salva de su furia. Bueno no por nada se llamaba "Habanera sangrienta"-dijo viendo al dúo masculino emocionado.

Naruto: Entonces mi Ka-san sí que era muy fuerte-dijo el jinchuriki.

Yugao: Si pero cuando la hacían enojar admito que me daba miedo-dijo recordando cuando su sensei se enojaba dándole un escalofrió en la columna.

Daichi: Bueno cambiando de tema ¿qué es lo que nos enseñara?-pregunto emocionado.

Yugao: Primero que nada tomen esto-dijo dándole una espada de madera a cada uno-empezaremos con posturas básicas y como frenar un ataque sin la necesidad de usar su propia fuerza-explico la pelimorada.

Daichi: ¿Eso es posible?-pregunto el pelirrojo con la espada en la mano.

Yugao: Compruébalo tú mismo atácame con esa espada-ordeno la ojimarron.

El pelirrojo obedeció y sujetando firmemente el mango de la espada salió al ataque con todas sus fuerzas al hacer contacto con la espada de la pelimorada ella la desvió sin ningún esfuerzo.

Naruto: ¡Genial!-dijo el ojiazul viendo como el pelirrojo seguía tratando de golpearla y ella lo desviaba sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo.

Daichi: vaya si es posible-dijo el impresionado pelirrojo.

Yugao: Bien primero las posturas básicas del Kenjutsu-dijo mientras se ponía en posición.

Durante el resto del día practicaron las posiciones y uno que otro ataque mientras el dúo femenino practicaba un poco de Ninjutsu básico como el Bunshin no jutsu, el Kawarimi no jutsu y el Henge no jutsu.

Después de terminar el entrenamiento y de unos tazones de ramen en Ichiraku el cuarteto acompaño a Ino hasta la florería de su familia y luego se fueron rápido hasta su casa para evitar un encentro no deseado con los civiles.

Cuando llegaron a la casa Namikaze todos se dieron una ducha y un cambio de ropa antes de irse a la cama. Mientras estaban acostados el trio tenía un pensamiento en común.

Naruto/Daichi/Haku (pensando: Que nos prepara el futuro).

Adelanto:

5 años después.

Iruka: Muy bien chicos hoy es el día en que todos ustedes de gradúan para convertirse en ninjas.

Naruto: ¿En qué equipo creen que quedemos?

Daichi: Espero que estemos en el mismo equipo.

Haku: Yo igual.

EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DEL JINCHURIKI ELEMENTAL "El examen de graduación y los equipos"

Iruka: Muy bien el equipo 7 será…

Admito que me quedo algo corto ahora las preguntas.

¿Qué les pareció?

¿Cuál equipo de las 3 opciones prefieren?

¿Quién creen que ganara el mundial?

La pareja para Daichi me estoy decidiendo entre 2 pista una el pelirroja y la otra es especial para Daichi


	9. Chapter 9: Equipos

**El Jinchuriki Elemental capítulo 8 "Prueba de graduación y los equipos"**

Han pasado 5 años en los que Naruto, Daichi y Haku hicieron nuevos amigos. El primero fue Kiba Inuzuka o como el jinchuriki y el pelirrojo le dicen el "sarnoso" con quien se llevaban muy bien haciéndoles múltiples bromas a los aldeanos. El segundo Fue Shino Abúrame quien aunque no lo demostrara se divertía con las acciones ilógicas del dúo masculino. Los siguientes fueron Shikamaru Nara y Choji Akimichi quienes se divertían de ver las bromas del dúo Uzumaki. El siguiente era un año mayor que ellos Rock Lee o como lo llamaban el "cejudo" o "cejotas" y la última fue Hinata Hyuga quien no hablaba mucho con el grupo pero pasaba mucho tiempo con ellos. Ya el trio había terminado el entrenamiento con el Suiton y pasaron a su siguiente afinidad. Haku empezó a entrenar con el Fuuton, Naruto eligió entrenar con el Raiton y Daichi eligió el Katon y el Kenjutsu de los Uzumakis iba progresando. Actualmente el dúo rojo y amarillo estaba huyendo de unos AMBU con un balde de pintura cada uno.

Naruto/Daichi: jajajajajaja-se reían mientras esquivaban a los enmascarados.

AMBU1: ¡Vengan acá enanos nos las van a pagar!-gritaba mientras trataba de atraparlos.

AMBU2: ¡Se pasaron de la raya esta vez mocosos!-grito el segundo quien trataba inútilmente de atraparlos.

Naruto: ¡Ya ríndanse nunca nos atraparan!-gritaba veía con orgullo como casi todos los rostros de piedra estaban pintados excepto el del Yodaime.

Daichi: ¡Y así se hacen llamar ninjas ni siquiera pueden atrapar a unos niños!-gritaba el pelirrojo lanzándoles el balde de pintura a los enmascarados quienes lo esquivaron.

AMBU: ¡Ya verán cuando les ponga las manos enzima!-gritaba el enojado enmascarado.

Naruto: ¿Listo Nii-san?-pregunto con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Daichi: Siempre estoy listo Nii-san-dijo con la misma sonrisa.

Naruto/Daichi: Ahora. ¡Shunshin no Jutsu!-dijeron al unísono desapareciendo en una explosión de humo.

AMBU: Como hicieron eso-dijo el impresionado AMBU- no se supone que puedan hacer ese Jutsu aún si están en la academia. ¿Quién pudo enseñarles eso?

(En algún lugar de la aldea)

Un peliplateado caminaba tranquilamente por la aldea leyendo su libro favorito y soltando algunas risas pervertidas.

Kakashi: Achu. Alguien debe estar hablado de mi-dijo para luego encogerse de hombros y seguir su camino.

(En el centro de la aldea)

Se ve al nuestro dúo favorito saliendo de un callejón con cuidado para no llamar la atención.

Naruto: Jajaja eso fue muy fácil-dijo con una sonrisa marca Uzumaki.

Daichi: Estoy de acuerdo contigo Nii-san-dijo con la misma sonrisa.

No se dieron cuenta que detrás de ellos había un chunin con una cicatriz en la nariz.

Iruka (ojos de plato): ¡Así Uzumakis¡-grito haciendo que el dúo salte del susto.

Naruto: Iruka-sensei ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto calmado al darse cuenta de quién era.

Iruka: No. La pregunta es ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí? Ya que deben estar en la academia-dijo mientras arrastraba a la academia al dúo haciendo puchero por ser atrapado.

(En el salón)

Iruka: Ya estoy harto de esto Uzumaki es la cuarta vez que llegan tarde a la clase y mañana es el examen final si no se esfuerzan reprobaran-reprendió en chunin al dúo que estaba atado frente a él.

Naruto/Daichi: Hmp-reaccionaron sin importancia.

Iruka: ¡Y ahora por su culpa todos tendrán que repasar el Henge no Jutsu!-casi grito Haciendo que todos los estudiantes se desanimen-fórmense en fila-ordeno mientras desataba al dúo Uzumaki-bien primero Sakura Haruno-llamo el chunin.

Sakura: Muy bien. ¡Henge no Jutsu!-exclamo transformándose en Iruka.

Iruka: Te transformaste en mí. Bien-dijo mientras anotaba en una libreta en su mano mientras Sakura se destranformaba.

Sakura: Si soy la mejor-dijo feliz la tabla.

Daichi: Si eres la mejor en hacer un Jutsu tan bajo como ese-dijo con sarcasmo evidente en su vos.

Sakura: Cállate cabeza de tomate-insulto la tabla al pelirrojo.

Daichi: Ese es tu mejor insulto. Vaya al parecer esa frentezota que tienes no sirve para nada-dijo sonriendo.

Iruka: Ya cálmense y sigamos con esto-dijo tratando de que no empezaran otra pelea-el siguiente es Sasuke Uchiha-llamo el chunin.

Sasuke: ¡Henge no Jutsu!-exclamo transformándose en Iruka.

Iruka: Eh. Bien-dijo anotando en su libreta-siguiente Naruto Uzumaki-llamo el chunin.

Hinata (Pensando): Naruto-Kun esfuérzate-penso sonrojada.

Naruto: ¡Henge no Jutsu!-casi grito estallando en na bomba de humo. Cuando el humo se disipo se podía ver una copia exacta del Yodaime Hokage sorprendiendo al chunin y al resto de la clase.

Iruka: ¡Asombroso Naruto!-exclamo anotando en su libreta.

Naruto: jejeje no es nada-dijo ya destranformado.

Iruka: Siguiente Daichi Uzumaki-llamo el chunin.

Daichi: ¡Henge no Jutsu!-dijo transformándose en el Sandaime con un libro naranja en su mano riendo pervertidamente.

Iruka: Excelente Daichi-dijo mientras el ojinegro se destranformaba-siguiente Haku Momochi-llamo el cola de caballo.

Haku: ¡Henge no Jutsu!-exclamo transformándose en Yugao desenvainando su ninjato.

Iruka: Muy bien Haku-dijo mientras ella volvía a la normalidad.

Después de que todos pasaran siguieron con la historia shinobi y lanzamiento de armas al termino de las clases Iruka se llevó al dúo Uzumaki a los monumentos Hokage para que limpiaran tola la pintura.

Naruto: ¡Esto es un asco!-grito mientras tallaba la cabeza del Nidaime-¡no sé como me convenciste de hacer esto Nii-san!

Daichi: ¡De que estas hablando si esta fue tu idea Nii-san!-grito mientras limpiaba la cabeza del Shodaime.

Iruka: ¡No se irán a casa hasta que hayan limpiado hasta la última gota de pintura!-casi grito al dúo.

Naruto: ¡Y que no es como que alguien nos esté esperando en casa!-grito al chunin.

Daichi: Nii-san te olvidaste de Haku Nee-chan-le dijo al jinchuriki.

Naruto: Oh Claro jejeje-dijo con la mano en la nuca.

Iruka: Oigan que les parece si cuando limpien todo esto vamos por Haku y los invito a comer ramen-dijo el cicatrizado al dúo quien tenía un brillo en sus ojos.

Naruto/Daichi: ¡De acuerdo Sensei!-gritaron al unísono empezando a limpiar más rápido.

Cuando terminaron de limpiar fueron a su casa para buscar a Haku quien estaba durmiendo. Después de despertarla y ser regañados por eso fueron los cuatro a Ichiraku donde fueron recibidos gratamente por Ayame y Teuchi. Actualmente el dúo Uzumaki ya llevaba 10 tazones, Haku solo 2 e Iruka 3.

Iruka: Oigan ustedes dos-dijo llamando la atención de los Uzumakis-porque le hicieron eso a los rostros Hokage digo ustedes sabes quienes fueron ¿No?-pregunto el chunin a lo que el jinchuriki respondió.

Naruto: Claro que lo sabemos-dijo terminando su onceavo tazón-fueron los mejores shinobi de su tiempo ¿no? los más poderosos y habilidosos… y el Yodaime fue quien peleo en contra del Kyubi para salvar la aldea-dijo con un toque de orgullo en su voz-(pensando: y no puedo estar más feliz de que él sea mi padre a pesar de que allá sellado el Kyubi en mi).

Iruka: Entonces si saben quiénes fueron ¿porque pintaron así todos los monumentos?-pregunto el chunin a lo cual el pelirrojo respondió.

Daichi: Esa razón solo la sabe el Hokage-dijo con una sonrisa.

Iruka: ¿Pero cuál es?-pregunto con interés.

Naruto: Muy fácil sensei. Entrenamiento-dijo con una sonrisa marca Uzumaki.

Iruka: ¿Entrenamiento que tiene eso de entrenamiento?-pregunto con incredulidad en su voz.

Daichi: Es muy fácil. Escabullirse, escape y entrenamiento físico-dijo mientras comía su doceavo tazón.

Iruka: ¿Cómo aplican esos tres entrenamientos haciendo sus bromas?-pregunto al dúo quienes soltaron una pequeña risa.

Naruto: Fácil nos escabullimos hacia el objetivo y cuando nos descubren y acorralan nos las arreglamos para escapar y en los que nos persiguen hacemos un poco de ejercicio-dijo con una sonrisa.

Iruka: Bien. ¿Pero porque justamente en los monumentos?-pregunto con incredulidad.

Daichi: Necesitábamos un punto visible y significativo para la aldea y el monumento es lo único que se nos ocurrió-dijo con sinceridad.

Siguieron hablando hasta que el ojiazul le pregunto a su sensei.

Naruto: Eh ¿Sensei puedo pedirle un favor?

Iruka: ¿Quieres otro tazón?-pregunto el cola de caballo a lo que el jinchuriki negó.

Naruto: No. ¿Yo me preguntaba si me dejarías probarme tu banda por favor?-pregunto el ojiazul.

Iruka: ¿Que esta banda?-dijo sujetándose la banda que tenía en la frente-como crees solo puedes usar una cuando te hayas graduado como genin-dijo sonriendo mientras el Uzumaki rubio hacia puchero.

Después de comer el trio se despidió de su sensei y se dirigieron hacia su casa se dieron una ducha rápida y se fueron a la cama.

Naruto (Pensando: Espero poder aprobar mañana)-pensó mientras se quedaba dormido.

(A la mañana siguiente)

Vemos al trio despertando para un nuevo día se escuchaba el viento soplar y los pájaros cantar. Nuestra usuaria del Hyouton se fue al baño para darse una ducha mientras nuestros Uzumakis la esperaban en la sala.

Haku: Naruto-Kun ya puedes entrar-dijo mientras salía del baño con una toalla cubriéndola.

Naruto: ¡Hai!-dijo mientras entraba al baño.

Daichi: Haku Nee-chan ¿no debería ponerte algo de ropa?-dijo un poco avergonzado de verla así.

Haku: Me gustaría Ototo-chan pero mi ropa aún se está secando-dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofá frente a el-¿Por qué es que aún te avergüenza verme así?-pregunto con una sonrisa astuta.

Daichi: Pues claro. Cualquier hombre se avergonzaría de verte así-dijo medio sonrojado ganando una pequeña risa de la pelinegra quien lucía un cuerpo más desarrollado.

Su cabello lacio le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, pechos copa B, muslos suaves como la seda y cuerpo con forma de reloj de arena.

Haku: No tienes de que avergonzarte Ototo-chan no he cambiado mucho-dijo con una sonrisa.

Daichi: ¿Enserio lo dices?-preguntó retóricamente y con sarcasmo.

Haku: De que te avergüenzas además sé que tú y Naruto-Kun me espiaron una vez en las termas-dijo con una voz un poco oscura pero sonriendo.

Daichi: Ya te explique que no fue nuestra intención solo fue un malentendido-dijo llorando de forma anime.

Haku: Y lo sé y les creo pero eso no quita el hecho de que me vieron-dijo con una sonrisa inocente.

Antes de que uno de ellos se moviera el pelirrubio salió del baño usando uno pantalones ANBU (regalo de Yugao), una remera manga corta azul de bajo un chaleco negro con el símbolo Uzumaki en la espalda unos guantes de pelea negros y sus sandalias shinobi negras.

Naruto: Bien Nii-san ya puedes entrar-dijo viendo al pelirrojo quien parecía decir "gracias a Kami-sama".

El pelirrojo se fue corriendo al baño dejando en privado a la pelinegra y al pelirrubio.

Naruto: Haku-chan ¿porque no estas vestida?-pregunto inocentemente.

Haku: Es porque mi ropa aún se está secando Naruto-Kun-dijo sonriendo dulcemente sacándole un pequeño sonrojo al Uzumaki.

Naruto: ¿Haku-chan podrías hacerme un favor?-pregunto el pelirrubio.

Haku: Claro Naruto-Kun si puedo hacerlo lo hare-dijo con una sonrisa.

Naruto: ¿Yo quisiera saber si me podrías enseñar a usar el Hyouton? –pregunto sorprendiendo a la pelinegra.

Haku: Pero Naruto-Kun el Hyouton es un Kekkei genkai (línea de sangre) no sé si te lo podré enseñar-dijo al ojiazul quien se deprimió un poco.

Naruto: Pero Haku-Chan el Hyouton es la combinación entre el Fuuton y el Suiton tal vez pueda dominarlo-dijo esperanzado.

Haku: De acuerdo Naruto-Kun te enseñare. Pero no prometo que logres usarlo-dijo viendo al su "Naruto-Kun" quien tenía una sonrisa esperanzada.

Momentos después el pelirrojo salió del baño usando una remera roja oscura manga corta, pantalones ANBU (También por parte de Yugao) negros, sus guantes de pelea Uzumaki y sandalias shinobi negras.

Daichi: Nee-chan tu ropa ya está seca-dijo mientras le daba a la ojimarron su ropa.

Haku: Gracias Ototo-chan-dijo mientras se dirigía a la habitación a cambiarse.

Tiempo después la pelinegra Salió de la habitación. Llevaba puesto una blusa azul marino manga corta, unos pantalones ANBU (creo que no necesito poner de parte de quien fue eso) y sandalias shinobi azules.

Naruto: Bien es hora de irnos-dijo mientras es trio tomaba sus ninjato de madera para entrenar y se fueron.

Cuando llegaron a la clase fueron recibidos por su sensei cicatrizado y por sus amigos quienes estaban listón para el examen aunque Shikamaru decía que sería muy "problemático".

Iruka: Bien siéntense primero viene el examen escrito, luego viene los combates de prueba y por último la prueba de los Jutsus-dijo mientras él, Mizuki y otros 2 chunin repartían los exámenes.

Naruto pensando: Es como dijo Kakashi-sensei-pensó mientras recordaba lo que su sensei le había dicho días atrás.

(Flash back)

Se podía ver al trio junto con sus senseis entrenando Kenjutsu.

Yugao: Bien descansemos-dijo mientras en trio infantil se sentaba.

Naruto: Estoy agotado-dijo mientras se dejaba car de espaldas.

Daichi: Lo admito yo también estoy agotado-dijo mientras se recostaba.

Kakashi: Chicos ahí algo que debo decirles-dijo llamando la atención del trio.

Haku: ¿Que sucede Kakashi-sensei?-pregunto con intriga.

Kakashi: Es acerca de los exámenes que se aproximan-dijo capturando por completo su atención-estoy seguro de que trataran de sabotear su examen poniéndoles preguntas más avanzadas como de grado chunin o Jounin bajo así que no se confíen ¿entendido?-dijo ganando un asentimiento del trio.

(Flas back fin)

Naruto Pensando: Esto será fácil. Gracias a Kakashi Nii-san y Yugao Nee-chan-dijo recordando el estudio intenso que les hiso hacer.

Luego de la parte escrita todos se dirigieron al campo de entrenamiento Nº7 para los combates.

Iruka: Bien cuando los llame entren al campo y cuando les de la señal comenzaran ¿entendido?-pregunto al chunin ganando un asentimiento del grupo infantil-Ino Yamanaka vs Haku Momochi-llamo mientras el dúo femenino entraba al campo-¿Listas? ¡Hajime!

Apenas escucharon la señal ambas empezaron a correr hacia la otra enfrentándose en un combate de Taijutsu. Estaban a la par con la otra parecía que pensaban igual por sus movimientos.

Ino lanzo una patada frontal a Haku quien logra esquivarla y le da un golpe en el rostro haciendo retroceder a la pelirrubia. Ambas toman un kunai y empiezan a un nuevo combate donde se oía el choque de los metales una y otra vez.

El combate termino en empate con ambas Kunoichis estaban exhaustas y algunos cortes en su piel.

Iruka: Bien hecho-dijo mientras ambas se dirigían al dúo Uzumaki.

Daichi: ¿Por qué se contuvieron?-pregunto al dúo femenino quien se reía dulcemente.

Haku: Es obvio Ototo-chan. No íbamos a usar el 100% de nuestro potencial en un combate de prueba-dijo mientras sonreía.

Iruka: Bien sigamos…

Así continuaron con los combates.

Nara Shikamaru vs Inuzuka Kiba. Shikamaru gano cuando atrapo al sarnoso con su Kagemane no jutsu y Kiba no tuvo más opción que rendirse.

Abúrame Shino vs Akimichi Choji. Shino gano al infiltrar sus Kikkai en Choji absorbiendo casi todo su chakra dejándolo inconsciente.

Sakura Haruno vs Hinata Hyuga. Este combate fue un poco aburrido debido a que el alma en pena perdió fácilmente contra la ojiperla quien usaba el taijutsu de su familia.

Iruka: Uzumaki Naruto vs Uchiha Sasuke-llamo en chunin.

Sasuke: Ríndete ya dobe o te dejare suplicando piedad-dijo con arrogancia.

Naruto: Te derrote 32 veces en estos años que te hace pensar que esta vez será diferente-dijo sonriendo.

Sasuke: Grrrr te hare pagar-dijo empezando a correr hacia el jinchuriki del Kyubi.

Iruka: ¡Oye espera aún no he dicho que comiencen!-grito al emo.

El culo de pato no escucho y empezó a atacar con una ráfaga de patadas las cuales el rubio esquivaba con dificultad hasta que el ojiazul detuvo una de sus patadas y le lanzo un puñetazo a la costilla.

Sasuke: No perderé ante ti de nuevo-dijo mientras agarraba un kunai con un sello explosivo.

Naruto: Ya veremos teme-dijo mientras tomaba su ninjato de madera ante la mirada incrédula de los presentes y la arrogancia de Sasuke.

Cuando lanzo el Kunai Naruto lo desvió limpiamente con su ninjato para luego lanzarse hacia el ataque. Sasuke tomo otro kunai y empezó a atacar al pelirrubio quien parecía tener dificultad para detener cada golpe.

Sasuke: Terminare con esto-dijo saltando lejos haciendo una secuencia de sellos- Katon: Housenka no Jutsu (Elemento fuego: técnica del fuego mítico del fénix)-dijo mientras exhalaba una inmensa cantidad de fuego con forma de mini dragones hacia el pelirrubio.

Naruto: Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu (Elemento agua: Dragón de agua)-dijo mientras un dragón de agua emerge en el campo frenando los mini dragones de fuego.

Sasuke solo sonreía en su lugar inquietando al jinchuriki del kyubi. Sin que se diera cuenta el emo apareció detrás del jinchuriki con un kunai en su mano clavándoselo en la espalda haciendo gritar al pelirrubio del dolor.

Naruto: ¿Pero cómo?-se preguntó viendo como el emo frente a el desaparecía en una bomba de humo.

Sasuke: Ahora terminare con esto-dijo mientras trato de clavarle otra vez el kunai teniendo éxito haciendo gritar de dolor al ojiazul.

Naruto: Teme te voy a-no termino de hablar por la falta de sangre por sus heridas.

Sasuke: Ahora cuando termine contigo tomare a esa chica de pelo negro que siempre está contigo-dijo mientras los ojos del pelirrubio se abrían de rabia.

Naruto: No lo permitiré-dijo mientras le daba una patada con chakra en la costilla al emo quien Salió volando 2 Metros-no dejare que te acerques a Haku-chan-dijo totalmente serio el jinchuriki.

Esto tuvo diferentes reacciones sorpresa de la mayoría de los presentes, sonrojo de la pelinegra, celos de Ino y Hinata y una sonrisa del pelirrojo.

Daichi (pensando: Vaya a Naruto Nii-san le gusta Haku Nee-chan)- pensó con una sonrisa para luego mirar a Haku-(y parece que ella también. Aunque estoy seguro que ninguno lo admitirá tal vez necesiten un "pequeño" empujón)-pensó con una risa mental.

(En el campo)

Naruto: Terminare con esto Sasuke-dijo empezando a hacer una secuencia de sellos-Raiton: Wana Denki no Jutsu (Técnica de la Trampa Eléctrica)-dijo mientrasapoyaba sus palmas en el suelo comenzando a hacer circular chakra por debajo de éste y electrocutando la zona en un radio de 5 metros y unas pequeñas comenzaron a emergen desde el suelo hacia el emo quien al no tener tiempo de esquivar fue alcanzado por el Jutsu y para confusión de muchos el emo comenzó a brillar y mostraba el esqueleto y al emo una y otra vez. (N/A: estilo anime )

Iruka: Vaya eso fue impresionante-murmuro para sí mismo-el ganador Naruto Uzumaki-anuncio mientras los presentes empezaba a aplaudir al jinchuriki quien puso su mano detrás de su cabeza apenado.

Haku/Ino: Bien echo Naruto-Kun-dijeron al unísono.

Daichi: Buen trabajo Nii-san-dijo mientras chocaban los puños.

Iruka: Bien todos vuelvan al salón luego serán llamados para la prueba de Jutsus-dijo en voz alta confundiendo a los presentes.

Naruto: Iruka-sensei Daichi Nii-san aún lo ha combatido-dijo confundido.

Iruka: No soy tonto Naruto. La enfermera ya me ha dicho que él no puede combatir debido a sus heridas-dijo mientras el pelirrojo agachaba la cabeza-sin embargo tendrá una pruebe especial para remplazar esta-dijo animando un poco al ojinegro.

Cuando entraron fueron llamados 1X1 para su prueba la cual consistía en Henge, Kawarimi y Bunshin. Cada estudiante que entraba al salón salía lleno de orgullo luciendo su banda en la cabeza.

Iruka: Daichi Uzumaki-llamo el cicatrizado.

Naruto: Buena suerte Nii-san-dijo al pelirrojo.

Haku: Esfuérzate Ototo-chan-dijo la usuaria del hielo

Daichi: Claro Naruto Nii-san, Haku Nee-chan-dijo con una sonrisa marca Uzumaki mientras entraba al salón.

Mizuki: Bien primero has un Henge-dijo el peliblanco.

Daichi: Eso es fácil. ¡Henge no Jutsu!-casi grito transformándose en una copia exacta del Sandaime.

Iruka: Muy bien Daichi-dijo mientras su estudiante se destranformaba.

Mizuki: Ahora has un Kawarimi-dijo mientras el Uzumaki asentía.

Daichi: ¡Kawarimi no Jutsu!-dijo mientras estallaba en una estela de humo y estaba Mizuki ahí parado y el Uzumaki estaba sentado al lado de Iruka.

Iruka: Bien echo Daichi ahora crea un Bunshin-djo mientras su estudiante entraba en pánico.

Daichi (pensando: uh oh)

(Afuera del salón)

Naruto: Haku-chan ¿cómo crees que le este yendo a Daichi Nii-san?-pregunto el Uzumaki rubio.

Haku: No lo sé Naruto-Kun-respondió.

Antes de que siguieran hablando vieron al pelirrojo salir del salón con la cabeza agachada y un aura depresiva a su alrededor.

Naruto: Nii-san ¿Cómo te fue?-pregunto si querer creer lo que veía.

Daichi: Y tú que crees-dijo sin levantar la cabeza.

Haku: ow Ototo-chan no te preo-no alcanzo a terminar su frase porque el aura de Daichi se desvaneció para ser remplazado una enorme sonrisa.

Daichi: Pase obviamente-dijo mientras sacaba su banda del bolsillo poniéndosela en la frente-no me digan que enserio pensaron que reprobé-dijo con una sonrisa.

Naruto: No yo sabía que habías pasado-dijo riendo nerviosamente.

Iruka: Haku Momochi-llamo el cicatrizado.

Haku: Deséenme suerte-dijo mientras entraba al salón.

Naruto/Daichi: Buena suerte Haku-chan/Nee-chan-dijeron al unísono.

10 minutos después la pelinegra salió del salón luciendo su banda en el cuello como cierta peliazul Hyuga.

Haku: Ja fue fácil-dijo comenzando a reír con el dúo Uzumaki.

Iruka: Naruto Uzumaki-llamo el cicatrizado.

Naruto: deséenme suerte-dijo mientras entraba al salón.

Daichi: No la necesitas-dijo con una sonrisa.

Haku: Buena suerte Naruto-Kun-murmuro para sí misma.

(Dentro del salón)

Iruka: Bien Naruto has un Henge-ordeno el chunin a su estudiante quien asintió.

Naruto: Fácil. ¡Henge no Jutsu!-dijo transformándose en el Yondaime mostrando un kunai de tres puntas.

Mizuki: Bien hecho. Ahora has un Kawarimi-ordeno el peliblanco.

Naruto: Bien. ¡Kawarimi no Jutsu!-casi grito apareciendo en el lugar de Iruka.

Iruka: Bien y por último para aprobar crea un Bunshin-ordeno el chunin.

Naruto: eh Iruka-sensei yo no puedo crear Bunshin normales ¿no podría usar algún otro Bunshin?-pidió el Uzumaki rubio.

Iruka: Claro-dijo viendo a su estudiante hacer posiciones de manos.

Naruto: Aquí voy-dijo haciendo su último sello-¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!-dijo mientras creaba 5 copias de sí mismo.

Iruka: Bien hecho Naruto has pasado-dijo sonriendo a su estudiante quien literalmente saltaba de alegría.

Cuando el rubio salió del salón luciendo su banda en la frente fue abrazado por Haku e Ino quien recién llegaba y felicitado por el pelirrojo quien no sacaba la sonrisa de su rostro.

Tiempo después todos los estudiantes fueron llamados por su sensei para que entraran de nuevo al salón.

Iruka: Bien a todo aquel que allá aprobado necesito que vuelva mañana para la selección de equipos-dijo mientras desaparecía en un shunshin.

El dúo Uzumaki, Ino y Haku para celebrar su ascenso a Genin se dirigieron el puesto de ramen Ichiraku. Los Uzumakis comieron 20 tazones cada uno, la pelinegra y la heredera Yamanaka solo fueron 5 tazones. Después de comer se despidieron de la pelirrubia y se dirigieron hacia el campo de entrenamiento donde eran esperados por sus senseis.

Yugao: Por lo visto les fue bien hoy-dijo con una sonrisa al ver sal bandas de sus estudiantes.

Naruto/Daichi: Claro Yugao-sensei- dijeron enérgicamente a su sensei quien comenzó a reír.

Kakashi: Bien debido a eso Yugao y yo tenemos algo para ustedes-dijo el poseedor del Sharingan.

Cuarteto: ¿Qué es?-preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

Yugao: Bien primero voy yo-dijo sacando un rollo de su traje-les daré sus propios Ninjatos-dijo la Ex AMBU abriendo el rollo aplicando y chakra en el haciendo aparecer tres Ninjatos.

Uno era de mango azul, media 1 metro de largo y la hoja era plateada brillante envuelto en una funda azul, El segundo tenía el mango negro, media 1 metro de largo y la hoja era plateado oscuro envuelto en una funda negra y la última era de mango rojo, 1 metro de largo y hoja plateada oscura envuelto en una funda roja.

Naruto/Daichi: Genial "ttebayo–dijeron emocionados.

Yugao: Bien Haku-chan aquí tienes-dijo dándole a la pelinegra el ninjato de mango azul-Daichi-san este es tuyo-dijo dándole al ojinegro el ninjato de mango negro-y Ototo-chan este es tuyo-dijo dándole el ninjato de mango rojo.

Daichi: Esto es genial. Por fin tengo una espada de verdad-dijo emocionado.

Naruto: Yaaaaataaaa este es uno de los mejores regalos que me han dado "ttebayo-dijo mientras veía detenidamente su nueva espada.

Haku: Muchas gracias Yugao-sensei-dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Yugao: No hay de qué. Se las ganaron-dijo sonriendo.

Kakashi: Bien ahora voy yo-dijo llamando la atención del trio infantil-Naruto yo te enseñare como hacer esto-dijo haciendo posiciones mientras su mano comenzaba a lanzar un ruido como de un grupo de aves y lanzaba electricidad- esto es el Raikiri-dijo estrellando su mano contra un árbol cortándolo a la mitad.

Naruto: Genial-dijo con estrellitas en los ojos.

Kakashi: Daichi, Haku como ustedes no tienen mi afinidad les ayudare a crear sus propios Jutsus como mi Raikiri-anuncio sonriendo ante las caras ilusionadas de sus alumnos.

Daichi: ¿Enserio Kakashi-sensei?-pregunto emocionado a lo cual su sensei asintió-¡genial!

Yugao: Bien hoy tienen el día libre ya que Kakashi-sempai y yo tenemos que ir a ver a Hokage-sama-dijo mientras el enmascarado agachaba la cabeza.

Naruto: Bien adiós Kakashi-sensei Yugao-sensei-se despidió el jinchuriki del kyubi.

El trio iba caminando por la aldea ignorando los comentarios y las miradas de los civiles llevando sus nuevos Ninjatos. Naruto lo llevaba amarrado a la cintura, Daichi lo llevaba en la espalda y Haku del lado derecho de su cintura.

El resto del día transcurrió normalmente visitaron a algunos de sus amigos entrenaron Kenjutsu un par de horas y fueron a cenar a la barbacoa Akimichi por proposición de Choji. Cuando llegaron a su casa guardaron sus espadas, se dieron una ducha rápida y se pusieron su ropa de dormir. Haku usaba una remera negra que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y los Uzumakis solo usaban un short rojo dejando a la vista sus músculos para sonrojo de la pelinegra y se fueron a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente el trio de levanto preparo cada quien su desayuno, se cambiaron por sus mismas ropas del día anterior, se colocaron sus Ninjatos los tres en sus espaldas y se fueron a la academia para la selección de los equipos.

Iruka: Muy bien chicos hoy es el día en que todos ustedes de gradúan para convertirse en ninjas-anuncio con orgullo a sus estudiantes-ahora les diré en que equipos quedaran-dijo tomando su libreta.

Naruto: ¿En qué equipo creen que quedaremos?-susurro/pregunto al pelirrojo y la ojimarron.

Daichi: Espero que estemos en el mismo equipo-susurro al jinchuriki.

Haku: Yo igual-respondió la usuaria del Hyouton.

Iruka: Bien equipo 1… (N/A: Bla bla bla pasemos a lo que nos importa) Equipo 7: Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno. Su sensei será Kakashi Hatake.

"THUM" Se escuchó dónde estaba el Uzumaki rubio quien estaba con la cabeza en la meza con un aura depresiva a su alrededor y murmuraba cosas como "porque me odias Kami-sama" o "porque me pasa esto a mí".

Daichi: Ya Nii-san al menos tienes a Kakashi-sensei en tu equipo-dijo tratando de animar su familiar.

Iruka: Equipo 8: Hinata Hyuga, Shino Abúrame y Kiba Inuzuka su sensei será Kurenai Yuhi. Equipo 9 está en función desde hace ya un año. Equipo 10: Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara y Choji Akimichi su sensei será Asuma Sarutobi-anuncio el chunin-y Equipo 11: Daichi Uzumaki, Haku Momochi y Sai su sensei será Yugao Uzuki-termino el chunin.

Daichi: Yaaaaataaaa-grito el Uzumaki rojo feliz.

Naruto: Como envidio tu suerte Nii-san estas con Haku-chan y Yugao-sensei-dijo con un aura depresiva.

Iruka: Bueno esperen hasta que sus senseis vengan a buscarlos-dijo mientras salía por la puerta.

Tiempo después un hombre pelinegro con barba usando un uniforme Jounin entro en el salón.

Asuma: Equipo 10 síganme-ordeno el barbudo haciendo que el pelo de piña, el rellenito y la ojiazul lo sigan.

Otro tiempo después Yugao entro al salón usando un uniforme Jounin normal.

Yugao: Equipo 11 acompáñeme-dijo sonriendo haciendo que el pelirrojo y la pelinegra salieran del salón junto con ella.

Aún más tiempo después entro una pelinegra con ojos rojos usando una especie de kimono blanco con líneas rojas que dejaba al descubierto su brazo izquierdo y el derecho era cubierto por una manga roja debajo usaba una remera de mallas, de la cintura hasta poco más de las piernas estaba vendada y usaba sandalias shinobi negras.

Kurenai: Equipo 8 hágame el favor de seguirme-dijo mientras el "sarnoso" el chico insecto y la ojiperla la seguían.

Y así quedaron el jinchuriki, el emo y el alma en pena solos en el salón por un laaaago tiempo.

(Campo de entrenamiento Nº11)

Vemos a la Ex AMBU al Uzumaki y la usuaria del Hyouton llegando al campo.

Daichi: Yugao-sensei creo que nos falta un miembro-dijo al darse cuenta que faltaba ese chico Sai.

Yugao: ¡Sai ya puedes salir!-grito la pelimorada.

Al poco tiempo un chico de 13 años salió de su escondite era pálido con ojos negros y una sonrisa falsa en el rostro

Sai: Hola me llamo Sai-saludo con su sonrisa falsa.

Daichi: Mucho gusto soy Daichi Uzumaki-se presentó el ojinegro.

Haku: Soy Haku Momochi es un gusto conocerte Sai-se presentó la usuaria del Hyouton.

Yugao: Bien ahora deberíamos presentarnos. Bueno ustedes ya lo hicieron pero digan lo que les gusta, lo que les disgusta, sus pasatiempos y sueños para el futuro-dijo la pelimorada-yo voy primero soy Yugao Uzuki, Me gustan las espadas y pasar tiempo entrenando con tres niños especiales-dijo esto mirando al Dúo Uzumaki/Momochi-odio a los pervertidos, violadores y los hombres que utilizan a las mujeres como un objeto, mis pasatiempos son entrenar, leer, y proteger a cierto niño y mi sueño para el futuro es casarme con el hombre que amo-dijo esto medio sonrojada-Ahora vas tu Daichi.

Daichi: Soy Daichi Uzumaki, Me gusta entrenar, el ramen y aprender nuevos Jutsus, me disgustan los pervertidos, los violadores y las personas que se meten con Haku Nee-chan y Naruto Nii-san, mis pasatiempos son entrenar y viajar y mi sueño para el futuro es poder proteger a todas las personas que son importantes para mí-termino el ojinegro con una gran sonrisa.

Yugao: Bien Ahora te toca Haku-dijo viendo a la pelinegra.

Haku: Soy Haku Momochi, me gusta cocinar y entrenar con Ototo-chan y Naruto-Kun, me disgustan las personas arrogantes, los pervertidos y los violadores, mis pasatiempos son entrenar, cocinar y leer y mi sueño es encontrar a alguien que me quiera como soy-termino con un polvo rosa en sus mejillas.

Yugao: Bien y por ultimo pero no menos importante Sai.

Sai: me llamo Sai, me gusta pintar y entrenar, me disgustan muchas cosas, mis pasatiempos son pintar y entrenar y mi sueño es poder entender las emociones humanas-termino el pálido.

Yugao: Bien por lo general tendría que tomarles una prueba para ver si son dignos de ser genin pero debido a que ya conozco sus habilidades no creo que sea necesario-dijo mientras se levantaba-mañana empezaremos a trabajar como el equipo 11-anuncio la Ex AMBU.

Daichi/Haku/Sai: ¡Hai!-dijeron al unísono.

Yugao: Bien los veré mañana a las 7 am-dijo mientras hacia un shunshin.

Sai: Bien tengo que prepararme para mañana adiós-dijo mientras hacia un shunshin de tinta.

Daichi: ¿Ahora que hacemos Nee-chan?-pregunto aburrido.

Haku: Vamos a buscar a Naruto-Kun para entrenar un poco-propuso.

Daichi: No creo que se pueda. Conociendo a Kakashi-sensei llegara 2 horas tarde al salón para buscarlos-dijo sin saber cuánta razón tenía.

Haku: Hay por favor enserio crees que Kakashi-sensei llegaría tarde para esto seguro exageras-dijo la pobre ingenua.

(En el salón)

El equipo 7 no se ha movido del salón desde que el equipo 11 se marchó y el pobre rubio tenía un tic en el ojo por lo que estaba pasando. Primero el alma en pena no paraba de gritar acerca de cómo su Sasuke-Kun es el mejor y él era solo un perdedor que solo estorbaba en su camino. Segundo el emo le estaba exigiendo al Jinchuriki que le dé su ninjato a lo cual lo enfureció pero no hizo nada. Pero cuando el pato intento tomarlo por la fuerza salió volando hacia la pared de un golpe por cortesía del Uzumaki mientras el alma en pena solo gritaba de como se había atrevido a golpear a su Sasuke-Kun.

Naruto (Pensando: Que hice para que me tocara un equipo con estos dolores de cabeza. ¿Por qué me odias Kami-sama?-se preguntó mentalmente.

En eso la puerta se abre revelando al peliplateado enmascarado.

Kakashi: Hola lamento llegar tarde me perdí en el camino de la vida-dijo con toda la calma del mundo.

Naruto: Sensei ¿Por qué me haces esto? dejarme 2 horas con estos idiotas-dijo con un poco de rabia.

Sakura: ¡A quien crees que llamas idiota Baka!-grito la tabla haciendo que los hombres presentes se tapen los oídos del dolor.

Kakashi: Bien los veo en el techo en 5 minutos-dijo haciendo un shunshin.

Naruto: Enserio odio cuando nos hace esto-dijo mientras desaparecía en un shunshin de agua.

(5 minutos después)

Kakashi: bueno ahora debemos presentarnos ya saben sus nombre, lo que les gusta, lo que les disgusta, sus pasatiempos y sueños para el futuro-ordeno el enmascarado.

Sakura: ¿Porque no lo hace usted Primero sensei para saber cómo hacerlo?-pregunto la tabla.

Naruto (Pensando: solo hay que presentarnos no es una prueba de tiro al blanco)-pensó sarcásticamente.

Kakashi: Bien soy Kakashi Hatake hay algunas cosas que me gustan y muchas que me disgustan, pasatiempos no apto para niños y mis sueños mmm… nunca eh pensado en eso-termino el usuario del Sharingan.

Sakura/Sasuke: solo nos dijo su nombre-murmuraron.

Kakashi: Bien ahora vas tu emo-dijo señalando el culo de pato.

Sasuke: Soy Sasuke Uchiha, muchas cosas me disgustan y no me gusta casi nada, mis pasatiempo es entrenar y mi sueño no es un sueño porque se hará realidad es matar a alguien en especial y restaurar mi clan-termino el emo.

Kakashi: Bien ahora te toca pelo de chicle-dijo viendo a la tabla.

Sakura: Soy Sakura Haruno, lo que me gusta es-dijo mirando al emo sonrojada-el chico que me gusta es-dijo repitiendo la misma acción-mis pasatiempo es leer y mi seño es-dijo repitiendo la misma acción.

Kakashi: Bien ¿y tus disgustos?

Sakura: ¡Naruto-baka!-grito la tabla parlante.

Kakashi: Bien finalmente tu bigotes-dijo viendo al jinchuriki quien tenía una mirada de "repites eso y te hare daño".

Naruto: Soy Naruto Uzumaki, me gusta pasar tiempo con Haku-chan y Nii-san, el ramen y entrenar,odio los 3 minutos que  
tengo que esperan cuando como instantáneo, las personas arrogantes y las fangirls estúpidas, Mis pasatiempos son proba distintos tipos de ramen y compararlos y entrenar con Haku-chan y Daichi Nii-san y mi sueño es ser lo suficientemente fuerte para poder proteger a las personas importantes para mí-termino el jinchuriki.

Kakashi: Muy bien mañana será la prueba para ver si se convierten en genin-anuncio el enmascarado-vayan mañana al campo de entrenamiento Nº7 a las 6 de la mañana y les recomiendo no desayunen podrían vomitar-dijo antes de desaparecer en un Shunshin.

Continuara…

¿Qué les pareció?

¿Les gusto?


End file.
